Normality is an overrated concept
by AirmidM
Summary: AU for epilogue and parts of DH. "You cannot make peace with terrorists. The normal dividing lines between war and peace do not apply." - Ulrich Beck. Ever wonder what happened at Hogwarts during Deathly Hallows… D/B/G
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. We're only borrowing them. Chapter titles are songs or lyrics and are property of the musicians. Quotes or literature used are also notated as not mine.

**Author Notes: ** AU for epilogue and parts of DH. Rated M. This was written for the Blaise Big Bang on LJ. I was supposed to wait until the reveal to publish it elsewhere… but that was months ago and the mod never got back to me about when the reveal would be. I lost patience. Cynthiarott, I hope this makes your day a bit brighter!

**Normality is an overrated concept**

**Prologue**

Blaise Damon Zabini wasn't normal. He liked it that way. Normal was boring. He'd decided that about age eight when his mum taught him that you really could, with the proper use of certain potions, reduce a body to mush in less than three hours with little fuss. Normal wasn't knowing fifty ways to kill before age eleven. Normal wasn't having more money in six Gringotts branches (and two Muggle banks) than it was alleged the Muggle Queen of England possessed. Normal wasn't taking one look at your housemates first year and deciding that they were dreadful bores that needed a bit of excitement in their lives. After all, sending Millicent her cat…in pieces… late his third year had been more fun than he'd expected. Oh the fit she'd thrown would play over and over in his head anytime the boredom started to get to him. Normal certainly wasn't being knee deep in the blood of step-fathers either, which he rather felt he had been since number seven bit the dust after deciding to give Blaise an ultimatum last Boxing Day: Join my Master or die. Just the memory had him chuckling.

But, as he strode down the hallway towards his mother's sitting room, Blaise's thoughts were less on what mayhem to cause at Hogwarts now that the Death Eaters had taken over and more on what the fucking hell he was supposed to do about his next future stepfather. An Auror, not just any Auror at that. Kingsley Shaklebolt. He still didn't know what the hells his mum had been thinking.

"There you are!" His mum hurried over, kissing both of his cheeks. "Kingsley wants to talk to you, alright?"

His expression hardened as he was unwilling to give away anything until such time as he had a better understanding of the matter. "Will you be joining us?"

She laughed, sliding her arm into the crook of his. "Yes, for the first bit, darling boy."

"Mum," he said warningly, more out of a need to seem above it all than any actual urge for her not to coddle him. It was the one constant despite the ever changing step-fathers. Marguerite Lucrezia Zabini (and yes she reverted to Zabini each time she was widowed) had made it clear to the world that he was her sole concern. Even Malfoy had been known to whinge about the injustice of that. How Draco bloody Malfoy thought it was an injustice, Blaise didn't know. He just shrugged and muttered 'jealous much'. Then again, that lovely eagle owl of Draco's had gone missing last year. So maybe just making disparaging comments to Draco was a bit of a stretch.

"Blaise."

He blinked and turned to his mum, smiling brightly. "Sorry, was lost in thought for a moment. What needs discussing?"

Kingsley stood, sighing deeply. "You know that my relationship with Marguerite is strictly confidential, not only because of the current political climate, but also because I wish to protect both of you."

'Yes, I did, because I am not a bleeding idiot', was all he could think. But, he knew the game very well. "Yes, I did. What does this have to do with me?"

"I know far more than you likely think," Kingsley began in a confident tone. "I know of Marguerite's past… and yours. I have been informed that after this war ends; I will likely be up for Minister for Magic."

Blaise would have gaped if he had not taught himself long ago to show no emotion. 'What the fuck,' was resounding in his head though. Good gods. "And?" he replied blandly.

"I have convinced a key player that I have access to two operatives that can perhaps be talked around to helping our cause."

"Your little Phoenix lot?" he spat in reply, his mouth twisting into a sneer.

"I already agreed." His mum's soft declaration stunned Blaise as little else had ever done. But, she wasn't done apparently. "You know that I have many social acquaintances that will provide fruitful. We have always been neutral, you know this. Now is the time to strike and yet hold the façade of neutrality."

He still wasn't convinced. Not by a long shot.

"You will be given free rein to kill any and all Death Eaters… with extreme prejudice." Kingsley grinned wickedly. "You can even leave their bodies in public; in macabre displays should you wish to do so."

Okay. That sounded like all sorts of wicked fun. "What guarantee would there be that _if_ that sort of activity would be one in which I would enjoy, that there would be no little cell door slamming behind me once this war is over?"

Kingsley laughed. "Oh, that would be because I convinced Albus Dumbledore, prior to his death, that he should leave a letter detailing you and Marguerite's 'sleeper agent' status."

"Sleeper agent?" he questioned, getting the gist of what such a thing was, but not having heard the term before.

"One of the muggleborns in the Auror department said it is what spies are sometimes called. I liked the sound of it. I am, as of now, officially in hiding as the Ministry has fallen. This has provided me with the unique ability to spend all my time here, at Valhalla, with no one the wiser."

"I refuse to get one of those tacky tattoos," Blaise said after mulling it over a few minutes. He was being given the go-ahead to kill as he saw fit. Damn, but that was a lovely feeling.

His mum chuckled. "No, no, you won't have to. All you have to do is…assist any resistance groups at Hogwarts. If a Death Eater or two drops dead…so be it."

"Kingsley, could you give mum and me a moment?"

Kingsley hurried out, closing the door as he left.

"Mum, what is your game here?"

She laughed nervously. "I actually love him, darling. I won't be killing this one unless he betrays us. Just think about it… future Minister for Magic…"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair since he'd not bothered pulling it back today. "So, what you are saying is that we get to go on about our lives as we have always done, but this time I won't be hiding a body in a year or two? In addition, any of my fun little games, should I be dim-witted enough to be caught, will be given a free pass?"

She grinned, her light brown eyes lighting up with glee. "See! It is a win-win for both of us. I finally found a decent man and you get to continue running amok, this time with a full pardon for anything you may be accused of."

"I'll do it."

He was rewarded with a squeal and a hug. She kissed his cheek and whispered, "Go on, play with your poisons, I will tell Kingsley the good news."

He grinned, already thinking of the ways he would use this little situation to his advantage. As he strode out, a thought occurred to him. "I think I'll visit a…friend."

Kingsley just smiled as Blaise walked past, likely thinking that he had won. Blaise wasn't going to tell him differently because…well where would the fun be in that?


	2. No rest for the wicked

**Chapter 1**

**No rest for the wicked (Godsmack) **

He Apparated to Annwn, the Nott estate in Southern Wales, with a firm plan in mind, one he knew Theo would approve of. Patting the bag at his waist, he knew that Theo, who had been named Head of the family after his father's imprisonment, would have been alerted by the wards of his presence. His grin was just this side of maniacal when Theo stepped out and lifted a brow.

"On the run are you, Blaise?"

Rolling his eyes, he jogged up the stairs. He and Theo weren't 'friends', not in the usual sense of the word. Allies might actually be a better word, that or cautious non-enemies and sometimes lovers. "No, far from it, I have news."

Motioning him inside, Blaise didn't miss the extra ward Theo put up. "Trouble from dear old dad, I take it."

"Patricide is wrong," Theo intoned sarcastically, "and yes, yes it doesn't count unless there are blood ties. The bastard keeps trying to get through my wards. Just yesterday, I had a goblin interrupt my meal to tell me he had tried to get into my vaults."

"I can take care of him for you," Blaise said, knowing that pesky vow Theo had taken with him third year after witnessing his little 'dissection' of Millicent's cat would keep the other man from giving away any of his secrets.

"This would be where I would say 'don't tease me, you wanker' if I were speaking to a normal person."

Blaise chuckled. "Not this time. Like I said, I have news."

"Come on then, I have a feeling I am going to need whiskey for this."

-ii—

Blaise sat back, allowing Theo time to digest the news. He sipped his whiskey, feeling that all was right with his world.

"So, if I told you that I know where Henry and another of his little friends are hiding…" Theo said musingly.

Blaise lifted a brow and slid his bag across the floor with his foot. "I would say it might turn out to be a fun evening after all."

"I'll play your assistant in this little production," Theo all but demanded. "Especially once we get to Hogwarts."

"Deal," Blaise murmured. "Now, how about we go have a bit of fun?"

A smile nearly as deranged as Blaise's own graced Theo's face. "Yes lets. It will be the last bit of fun you have until we get to Hogwarts."

"I do love how you aid and abet." Blaise stood, pulling the strap of his bag up and over his shoulder. "Now, do we torture them for locations of others first or do we just kill them?"

"Split the difference?" Theo led him through the manor and out the back, cutting through the woods. They stepped through the wards and onto a stretch of beach. He pointed to the left. "They are hiding in that cave, sorry sods. He keeps approaching my wards and begging the elves to let him in."

Blaise snickered, digging into his bag and handing Theo a vial. "Walk over and toss this in. Run; do not walk, after you do. It isn't nearly as fun as getting your hands dirty, but that will come after."

He watched as Theo did as instructed. Moments later, both Death Eaters rushed out of the cave on fire. Theo joined him, a gleefully look on his face. One the men had burnt themselves out, Blaise's grin widened. "Now for the fun part."

"I am not asking. I just don't want to end up in Azkaban."

Laughing, Blaise handed Theo his bag. "I'll pick that up in the morning. Just watch and see if this makes the paper."

He Apparated the two bodies to Knockturn Alley, which was all but deserted this time of night. The pansies had gone to the safety of their homes and the real dangerous, at least to the general public, people hadn't stepped out for their nightly frivolities yet. Artfully displaying the bodies in the entrance to Knockturn, in full display of Diagon Alley, he stepped back and admired his handiwork. When he Apparated back to Valhalla a few minutes later, he was feeling quite good about his world. The impish look his mum sent him and the eye roll Kingsley produced just made his grin widen. "I'm off to bed; don't want to be less than perfect for school. Oh, I'll make my way to the Platform alone; I need to make a little stop first."

His mum waved him off lazily. "So long as you and your … friend … had fun."

"Oh we did," he called over his shoulder, already making his way up the stairs.

Kingsley's, "Was he shagging someone or killing someone?" made him chuckle as did his mum's blasé reply of, "Oh one can never tell with Blaise."

-ii—

Blaise arrived at Annwn with a smug smile. Theo was holding the paper, standing in the doorway. "You know," Theo said conversationally, "I wasn't expecting front page news."

Blaise shrugged, taking his bag from the chair just inside the door. He pulled out his trunk, sized it back to normal, tucked the bag in and then reversed the process. Tucking the small trunk into the pocket of his robes, he glanced over at Theo. "Ahh, it would have been disappointing if they didn't cry 'traitor' right off."

Theo laughed, tucking his own minimized trunk in his pocket. "So, are we ready to go then?"

Blaise nodded. "Are we going to play it off that we're in one another's pockets or that we can't stand one another?"

Theo shrugged. "It will fuck with their heads if we take the first approach seeing as the second has been our status quo for years now."

He pulled his wand and smirked. "I do like the way you think. Fucking with their heads it is, then."

-ii—

Blaise was bored. It didn't bode well for those around him. Parkinson's simpering and attempts to get into Draco's pants had worn his patience through. Standing, he didn't bother saying a word, just slamming the door on his way out. If it woke Daphne Greengrass from a sound sleep and made her screech like a banshee, well then that was bonus points.

He walked the corridor, not really caring about the looks of fear shot his way or the speed in which the students ran to get out of his way. He heard something up ahead that had his eyes narrowing and his wand slipping into his hand. Throwing open the compartment door, he saw Crabbe pinning a very unwilling girl up against the wall. He didn't think twice, casting a silent spell at Crabbe that left the idiot shrieking on the floor. In fact, he was gone before Crabbe or the girl knew he was there.

Feeling _much _better now that he'd been able to cause grievous bodily harm, though he was going to pay Parkinson back sooner or later, he stepped back into the compartment and sat down, a small smile forming.

"What did you do?" Draco asked warily.

Blaise just shrugged. "What makes you think I did anything?"

Theo just lifted his book higher; hiding a grin that Blaise knew damn good and well was there. "I'll be back in a few."

Blaise ignored Pansy's questions and Draco's knowing look. When Theo arrived back a few minutes later, Blaise very nearly grinned outright. Theo nodded in his direction and sat back down. Moments later, Theo burst out laughing, apparently unable to keep it in any longer.

"What the seven hells!" Draco exclaimed, having jumped in surprise at the outburst.

"Best train ride yet," Theo sputtered, bending at the waist and holding his sides.

"And it isn't half over," Blaise replied wryly.

"Oh gods," Theo muttered, laughing all over again.

-ii-

Exiting the train, Blaise was once again feeling bored and disgruntled. Despite having gone to look for someone to hex or torture, he hadn't found anyone. Seeing Crabbe still laid out on the floor and with a few more injuries than he'd handed out had helped a bit. He made a mental note to ask Theo later if he'd been the one to use that lovely engorgement charm that would keep Crabbe from walking on his own. If not, whoever had done it deserved points for style and execution.

He didn't bother listening to Snape's speech or the 'new rules and regulations' because he had no intention of following them. He ate, more out of a need than an actual want and then went down to the house. He had just settled in, and set charms that would take your hand off should you touch his belongings without permission, when Draco and Greg entered the room. He couldn't resist a smug smile when he heard their indignant posturing over Crabbe's injuries.

"Did you do that?" Greg demanded, pointing a finger at Theo who was sprawled out with a book in hand.

"Nope," Theo quipped.

"I don't believe you!" Draco grumbled.

"He didn't," Blaise said in a sing-song sort of voice. "So, leave him be."

"WHAT?" Draco shrieked.

"Oh dear gods, shut up," Theo said wryly, "you sound like a ten year old girl."

"Point, Theo," Blaise said gleefully.

"Why are you sticking up for him?" Draco whirled around, glaring. "You two hate each other."

"No," Blaise said, leaning on his bedpost and folding his arms over his chest. "We're actually really, _really_ good friends."

Greg blinked, shook his head and walked over to his bed, pulling the hangings closed. Clearly, he wasn't about to get involved.

"Aww," Blaise said, batting his eyelashes dramatically, "Jealous?"

Draco's jaw dropped and his cheeks turned a shade of bright pink that just delighted Blaise. "I—what – No! Gods, Zabini, I like girls, thank you very much."

"Methinks he protests too much," Theo said, chuckling. "It is okay, Draco, we'll share with you, if you want."

Blaise tried not to laugh, really he did. It was true, he and Theo had shagged a few …dozen…times. They had been bored and it had seemed like a fun way to pass the time. It had been, of course, but it wasn't a regular thing. They'd also shagged plenty of girls, even shared a couple last term. But, Draco's reaction was interesting indeed. Snorting, he turned and grabbed pyjama pants, changing right there just to see Draco's reaction. He didn't miss the fact that Draco couldn't seem to look away as he dropped his clothes and yet, barely spared a glance at Theo, who had jumped up and gotten into the game. "Still claiming you aren't interested then?"

Draco hissed and turned away. "You are a bastard, Blaise, a real bastard."

"Aww, there you go," Theo teased, plopping back down on his bed. "Compliments get you everywhere with Blaise, just remember that."

"Sod off, Nott!" Draco demanded, yanking the hangings of his bed closed.

Blaise laughed, crawling into bed. It seemed as if this term was going to be interesting all around. He fell asleep as he listed off the ways he could taunt Draco.

-ii—

Three days into term and Blaise found himself bored again. So, he tipped his head to get Theo's attention and left the Great Hall. If he was trailing two Hufflepuffs that looked like they wanted nothing more than a private place to shag, then it was a coincidence. Or at least he would claim it as one. Theo caught up to him just as the randy couple ducked into a side corridor that was almost hidden. They watched until it was just about to get good, sending sticking charms at the couple.

Theo waved his wand a second time, catching their clothing as it flew over. "Now, where to put these?"

The girl looked as if she was about to protest, so Blaise lazily hit her and her little boy toy with silencing charms. "We can make it a game of hide and seek for these two, what do you say?"

Theo glanced at the naked, intertwined couple. "Wands too?"

Blaise scoffed, summoning their wands. "Yep, wands too."

"Excellent."

They had just reached the Grand Staircase when Blaise was nearly knocked on his arse by a lithe redhead that looked murderous. Having witnessed Ginevra Weasley's temper numerous times, he bit back his usual retort. She just snarled at the both of them and kept going. "Damn," he muttered.

"I wonder who the moron was that irritated her since the usual suspects… all those brothers, Potter, and Granger are gone," Theo replied, watching her storm down the stairs.

"You're correct." That little tidbit definitely had Blaise's attention. The redhead had always captured his attention, though he had always given her a wide berth and not bothered mentioning to anyone how badly he would have liked to get his hands on her and not in an 'oh lets torture her' sort of way either. Though, one could die of too much pleasure. His mum had proven that with husband three.

"Are we going to hide this or stare at the sexy blood traitor all evening?"

He glared, storming up the stairs, not gracing that with an answer. Finally, they reached Ravenclaw Tower. Smirking, Blaise took half the clothes and levitated them to hang artfully around the entrance. It would give the Head Girl plenty of evidence to hunt down the unlucky couple. After all he was a Prefect and it was his duty to 'inform' the Head Girl or Boy to students misbehaving. Then they moved on, Theo tossing one of the wands atop a painting on the fifth floor landing. The second half of the clothing was given to Peeves to do with as he wished and the second wand tucked behind a tapestry on the first floor.

"Let's go before those idiots manage to stumble out into the main hallway," Theo suggested.

Blaise shrugged. "I do have a bottle of Superior Red we could open."

Theo's nose crinkled. "Whether you like Lucius or hate him, you have to give his family props for the best wines in our world."

Blaise smirked. "That is why I lifted it from Draco's wardrobe yesterday, no sense in paying for it when he won't miss it, eh."

Theo just laughed. "Come on, if we hurry, we can be drinking it whilst half-dressed and draped around one another before Draco gets back."

Blaise slung his arm over Theo's shoulders. "This is the reason I didn't kill you when I had the chance, you know."

"What is this?" One of the minor Death Eaters that liked to run amok stepped out of the shadows. "What are you two doing, hmmm?"

Theo sighed heavily. "Kill him or _Obliviate_ him?"

"Oh now, I am deeply offended that you even had to ask." Blaise hit the idiot with a silencing charm and a _Petrificus Totalus_ before levitating him deeper into the dungeons, taking a path that led away from the house entrance. He dropped the idiot on the ground and leaned over. "You are a fool… Flint, right?"

Theo snickered and leaned against the wall. "It is always more fun if they can answer you."

"Point," Blaise murmured, taking off the charms but binding the idiot quickly. "So, answer me."

"My Lord will kill you for this," Flint spat angrily. "Let me go."

"No, I don't believe that I will."

"Here," Theo called.

Blaise turned and caught the dagger. "Aaannnddd, you're back in my good graces."

"What are you going to do?" Flint screeched.

"Theo, a ward if you will." When he felt it go up, Blaise grinned evilly. "Oh, now, Flint, I think it better that I show you. You see, telling you just isn't as much fun."

When Blaise finally stepped back, there wasn't much left of Flint. Tipping his head and flipping a bloody curl of his hair out of his face, he laughed. "My foul mood is gone."

"Shall I clean that up for you?" Theo asked dryly.

"Please," he replied easily, wiping the dagger on a clean portion of his robes before handing it back. He watched as Theo used a simple _Incendio_ spell to get rid of the mess. A wave of his wand cleaned off his robes and hair, something Blaise was loathe to do, but felt necessary considering their location. "So, what do you say to having that bottle of wine now?"

Theo flipped his dark hair off of his face and grinned. "Once again, I must thank the gods that I am on your side. Let's go, we may still have a chance to shock the blond you know you want in your bed."

"Haven't decided," Blaise said honestly as they walked away, "He's still deep in denial…and I may have my sights set elsewhere."

Theo said the password and they stepped into the common room. "That one isn't a toy though."

"Never said she was."


	3. Dig through the ditches

**Chapter 2**

**Dig through the ditches (Dragula - Rob Zombie)**

It was the first week of October before Crabbe was released from the Hospital Wing. He limped into the Great Hall for breakfast and sat down across from Blaise and Theo. Theo smirked and Blaise chuckled.

"When I find out who the bastard was that is responsible…" Crabbe said by way of greeting.

"You'll what?" Blaise taunted, spinning his dagger and lifting a brow. He hadn't ever been shy about mocking the idiot and he wasn't about to start now. "Glare them to death? Sit on them and crush their ribcage?"

"Shut it, Zabini!"

"You should shut it," Greg suggested, sliding away from Crabbe. "Like now."

"Why should I? No one gets away with making a fool out of me!"

Theo, it seemed, couldn't resist that opening. "Oh, like second year. Taken down by a doctored cupcake, I mean, if I remember the story correctly."

"You should watch it, Nott. You haven't declared allegiance and that makes you fair play," Crabbe threatened.

Blaise's knife was imbedded in the idiot's hand a moment later. "Oops, it slipped."

Draco just shook his head. "That wasn't wise, you know."

Blaise adopted an innocent (okay as innocent as he was capable of) expression. "Why not? I would love to see the fool that thinks messing with me…or my mother… is wise."

Crabbe pulled the dagger out and tossed it on the table, staunching the flow of blood with a serviette. "You will pay, Zabini, one way or another."

Blaise cleaned his dagger with a spell and slid it back into his boot before he resumed eating, thankful that the blood spray hadn't made it onto his plate. "I am shaking in my boots, Crabbe. Positively shaking I tell you."

Alecto Carrow marched over, looking quite livid. "Mr Zabini!"

"What?" he replied lazily, not bothering to do more than glance quickly in her direction. He knew as well as the stupid cow did, that messing with him was an enormous mistake. Frankly, he liked taunting her, just to see how angry he could get her.

"Detention, tonight, with me."

He laughed. "Yes, only after you see someone about your delusions."

"Blaise," Draco hissed.

Her beady little eyes narrowed. "Oh, you will be _giving _the detention. I caught that little bint blood traitor placing graffiti on the walls this morning. If you don't torture her, I send you, in pieces, to your mother."

His eyes narrowed and it took every last bit of his control not to kill the bint right here in the Great Hall. Oh, he would 'serve' the detention all right, just not how Alecto thought he would. No, he would use it to further that little decree from Kingsley. He knew she was bluffing and that meant he had all the control and power here. "Fine," he said in the same bored tone. "You'll not be present."

"Fine then, my office, eight sharp."

She stormed off and he was met with incredulous looks. Theo just shrugged, likely because he knew what was really going on. "The next one to stare at me will get my dagger in their eye, understood."

Everyone looked away. Damn, if was wonderful to be feared. Now, to plot just how to convince the gorgeous redhead that he was, at least sort of, on her side; it would not be easy.

-ii—

Blaise was reclined in the desk chair, idly twirling his wand when Ginevra marched in. She looked determined to fight whatever punishment she may be given and seeing as knives, shackles, and torture were usually on the agenda, he had to give her points for not looking as if she were scared. "Close the door."

She growled at him, slamming the door closed. He ignored it, putting up a _Muffliato_ charm in case anyone was outside the door. "Now that we can speak freely… I am not about to torture you."

She crossed her arms over her chest, wand in hand, and scoffed quite loudly. "Why do I not believe you? Oh wait, because you wouldn't be here otherwise."

He stood slowly, always keeping one eye on her wand. "I am actually being honest."

"You don't know what honesty is!"

He grinned cheekily. "Sure I do. Just because I usually don't exercise the option to utilize it most days does not mean I am a dim-witted oaf."

She stared at him. "What is your game? Wait… let me amend. Tell me what your game is in a way which will not cause nightmares or permanent mental scarring."

He chuckled. Damn, he wanted to back her against the wall and snog her senseless. There was just something about the redhead that appealed to him in a way no one else had. "I won't harm you, my mother taught me better than that."

Her brows shot up. "Your mother is suspected of killing every last husband she's ever had, Zabini."

"Speculation, pure speculation," he drawled, winking at her. "Now, let me put it to you in Gryffindor-speak. I am going to help you and your little resistance group. You will look the other way should I, in the course of doing so, do anything in which you find… disturbing."

She stared, her eyes widening comically. "What—you—_what_?"

He laughed and laughed. "If you could see your face!"

She sat on one of the desks, shaking her head. "I am to believe that you honestly want to _help_? Why should I? How do I know you aren't part of some mad plot?"

"I never said I wasn't, but you wouldn't believe more if I wanted to tell you." He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "You spread mayhem. I like mayhem. I like to cause mayhem, though it is of a different sort than your usual. Are you seeing how this could be beneficial to the both of us?"

She tipped her chin up, clearly playing stubborn. "I don't believe you."

He ground his teeth and then sighed heavily. "I am going to drop the charm and when that bint comes in here, I will hit her with a spell. You need to act dazed and go along with everything I say, got it?"

"I will hex you senseless if this is a trick," she warned him.

Ahh there it was. She was the only one not too afraid of him to issue threats. "You can try," he conceded.

Lifting the charm, he waited and not five minutes later Alecto barged in. He hit her with a spell that would cause her to hallucinate. "You aren't supposed to be here!" he exclaimed, going for 'shocked and dismayed'.

Alecto shook her head and moaned. "What was that?"

Blaise felt dirty, something that was very rare indeed. He did _not_ want to know what her greatest fantasy was especially since that moan of hers wasn't of the 'pain and suffering' type, which had been what he had expected. "I released a potion in the room, one I am immune to, which had the blood traitor in a deep hallucinogenic state. She thought I was Potter! I almost had her telling me what, if anything, she knows, you imbecile!"

Ginevra shook her head, her eyes blinking slowly. "Harry was just here… ohhh what did you do to me, Zabini?"

"You will give me that potion," Alecto demanded.

"Ummm how about no," was his suggestion, given in that slick 'fuck you right to Tartarus' tone.

Alecto gripped her wand, but seemed to think better of hexing him. "Fine, take the blood traitor to her house. She has detention again tomorrow night, with you."

"You are pushing it," Blaise warned the woman. "Once more, that is it. Then you'll leave me alone until such time as I see fit to torture any more traitors. Or, shall I contact my mother and tell her of your actions, hmm?"

Alecto could run much faster than he gave her credit for. When she was gone, he turned back to the redhead. "So?"

She sighed heavily. "You aren't right in the head at all, are you?"

He shrugged. "Where would the fun be in that?"

She laughed lightly. "Agreed."

He sat down on the nearest desk, utterly gobsmacked by her response. Sure, he had watched her, idly and not in a let-me-be-a-stalker sort of way, enough to know that she wasn't so lily white as her family and housemates thought she was. But, this was above and beyond even what he had imagined.

"Did I shock you, Mr I-am-likely-a-sociopath?"

He snickered. "And if I am?"

She stood and shrugged. "If you are, I am thinking there will be fewer Death Eaters and supporters in the world… so have at it."

He pinched himself and was startled to find that he did indeed feel pain and this was not some sort of strange dreamscape. "Alright then. Now, Ms Not-what-she-seems, shall I escort you to your house as I was bidden?" He held his arm out for her. "You know, just a word to the wise, Nott isn't a bad bloke so if you could refrain from hexing him, that would be good."

She eyed him speculatively. "And here I thought I'd seen you flirting with Malfoy."

He grinned down at her. "Oh I do, regularly and with brilliant results."

She snickered. "I was correct, you aren't right in the head at all… damn if I don't like that about you."

He led her through the castle and neither of them bothered speaking until they were two turns from her house. "I meant what I said."

"So did I," she said simply.

He watched her saunter off and bit his lip. Now to figure out _how_ or even _if_ he was going to be able to keep his hands off of her, though currently he was thinking that she wasn't adverse to the possibility as he'd once thought.

He turned to go once the portrait closed behind her. Not in a rush, he meandered down to the house and didn't even bother snarling at Parkinson when he found her sitting on Draco's bed doing her simpering routine. He simply sent her a look that made clear he would gut her and skin her if she didn't get the fuck out right this minute.

"Was that necessary?" Draco asked with a shake of his head. "I was actually going to get laid."

Theo snickered. "We told you, just say the word."

Draco tossed at pillow at Theo. The last month of the teasing finally had loosened up his tight arse mood a bit. "Shut it, you. I'll not shag you even for a million galleons."

"What about me?" Blaise asked, pulling off his robes and tossing them aside.

Draco glared. "You can shut it as well. Did you have fun?"

He shrugged. "Perhaps I did and perhaps I didn't."

"So?" Theo said leadingly.

"Not telling, but if I find any one of you harassing Weasley, I will cut off non-vital body parts and feed them to you."

Greg held his hands up as if saying 'not a fucking chance'.

Theo nodded. "Alright, noted."

"What the seven hells," Draco muttered, looking perplexed. "The biggest blood traitor in the school and you're saying to leave off of her?"

Blaise reached out and grabbed Draco's wrist, flipping his arm over to display the tacky tattoo. "How fervent are you to your Master's cause, Draco?"

Wincing, Draco twisted his body as not to wrench his arm further. "Not at all and you damn well know it!"

Disappointed that Draco had broken so easily, Blaise let him go only after squeezing hard one more time in clear warning. "That bint aunt of yours really did a number on you. Grow up and grow a pair, mate."

Draco rubbed his wrist and then his shoulder. "Just because I retained a bit of my sanity is no reason to do that."

Theo was off his bed and standing between them a moment later. "No killing, Blaise, remember what a pain in the arse blood is to get out of these tacky velvet curtains."

"That being said, where is Crabbe?"

Greg shook his head and snickered. "He has been given other accommodations considering he told Amycus that he feared you would kill him in his sleep."

Pouting, he sat on his bed. "Seriously? In his sleep? Damn, I thought I had a good reputation. Who in their right mind would think I would kill someone in their sleep? Where the fuck is the fun in that?"

Theo walked over to Draco's wardrobe and took out a bottle of wine. To Draco's credit, he just sighed and got four glasses rather than complaining. Theo handed him the bottle. "You have months and months to remind them of the truth."

"I thought everyone knew by fourth year," he grumbled, not taking the bottle.

Theo rolled his eyes and opened the bottle rather than waiting. "So, what will it be this time?"

Blaise thought it over, sipping the wine that was handed to him. "Another minion during the Hogsmeade trip … that is if they allow us to have them; I'll need a pike."

Theo just grinned.

-ii—

He skipped most of his classes the next day and spent it instead wandering the castle. Twice, he distracted one of the more insane professors before they could catch members of the resistance group in the act, bust sadly no maiming or hexing. So, when he arrived for Ginevra's detention, he was in a right foul mood.

She was waiting on him, sitting on one of the far desks with a book in her hands. His brows shot up when he read the title: _Horatio's 1001 Hexes_. "I happen to know at least five hundred of those are more on the grey leading to black side of magic."

"My brothers gave it to me," she said wryly. "Rumour has it that every time Alecto Carrow sees you, she runs as fast as she can in the opposite direction."

He closed the door and put up the charm again. Once that was done, he sat behind the desk. "You know nothing, got it."

She shrugged. "It is the truth so yes, I've got it."

"Those three really are idiots," he replied honestly. "I looked," he added, tapping his Prefect badge, "and you are in the top five of your class."

She shrugged, closing the book and pulling her legs up onto the desk. "Yes, yes I am. We should keep that between us, though, if you don't mind."

He shrugged, not caring enough about her idiotic family to want to know why she wanted it that way. "So… Potter."

"I know nothing," she replied sweetly, too sweetly. It was close to his 'fuck off right to Tartarus' tone.

"I take it that the touching 'I just want to keep you safe' speech sunk him?"

"Quite, but why would you care?"

"That is for me to know just now. More importantly, we need to combine our efforts so me and mine can help you and yours."

"I said I would work with you," she replied angrily. "Not your minions."

He laughed. "They aren't my minions. Look, Theo and I are…friends of a sort. The other two have been told to leave off you."

"I know you want in Malfoy's pants, or are in Malfoy's pants, but he hates my family and the same goes." The indignant redhead shoved off the desk and began pacing. "He is responsible for the attack last year!"

"Yes, but give the bloke a chance. By the by, I've not been in his pants, just so you know. Also, tell Lovegood not to sing whilst committing crimes. Without my intervention this afternoon, she'd be hanging in shackles about now."

She sighed. "I'll pass it along. Look, I'll give your little non-minions one chance each. After that it is open season."

"Deal. Now, time for the next act. You ready?"

She rolled her eyes and tucked her book away in her robes. "Oh please, getting one over on that dim troll is too easy."

He watched as she sat at one of the student desks and adopted a far-away look he figured she copied from Lovegood and held her head in her hands. Waving his wand, he brought the charm down. This time Alecto was waiting. He hit her with the spell again, promising himself many glasses of wine to get over the nasty moaning. He dropped it quickly, hiding his grimace. "She knows nothing. They treat her as if she is a tot, not worthy of any pertinent information."

Alecto snarled and stormed out.

"So, shall I escort you again?"

Ginevra stood, her previous dotty state gone. "You could… or you could help me with something."

His grin was wicked. "Ohhh, do tell me more, darling."

"Not _that_," she said, glaring hard. "Get your mind back from whatever depraved place it ran off to."

"You may not be fun at all."

She hauled him out, gripping his arm. "Oh, I'm fun alright. We have mayhem to perform."

He didn't protest the manhandling. In fact, he rather liked her getting her hands on him. Now to talk her into letting him put his hands on her. Somehow, Blaise knew that would take longer than he'd like to accomplish.


	4. Fake it

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy the updates! I plan on working more on 'Somewhere I belong' and 'Invincible' whilst waiting for my grandson to be born (which should be any day now!) Sorry it has taken me so long to update!

**Chapter 3 **

**Fake It (Seether)**

Theo all but stumbled into the dorm room and slammed the door. Throwing himself onto the nearest bed, he muttered, "Dear gods, Lovegood is crazier than you are!"

"Not my fault," Blaise reminded him, not looking up from sharpening his dagger. He had plans for the evening, plans that would stave off the boredom that was dragging him down again.

"What did she have you doing?" Draco asked, looking up from his Transfiguration essay. "At this point, I am willing to listen to tales of her insanity if it means no longer dealing with this wretched essay."

Blaise tucked the dagger in his boot and stood. "Good, you can come along, Draco. You may even learn something."

He didn't miss the panic in Draco's eyes, but he ignored it. Really, the man was really going to have to toughen up if he wanted to survive this hellhole much longer. In the month or so since he had 'joined forces' with the sexy Ginevra, he had yet to get her to fully trust him. She had allowed him to punish a Death Eater without qualm though. Then again, that could have been because the Death Eater in question had been torturing a member of her resistance group, but Blaise had taken the opportunity and run with it. Funnily enough, the junior Death Eaters that seemed to flow in and out of the castle didn't seem to be too terribly important. Why, he'd killed two of them now and all without anyone raising the alarm. Tonight would be three. Not bad for it only being the middle of November.

"What are we doing?" Draco asked warily, sitting up slowly.

"You'll find out. Get moving or I'll drag you by all of that pretty hair you have."

Draco glowered, laying a hand over his hair as if that would protect it. "Leave my hair out of this, you pillock."

Blaise just walked to the door, looking over his shoulder. "You might pull it back or else I won't be the one yanking it out."

Draco grabbed a strip of leather and tied it back before he joined Blaise at the door, not bothering to ask, though he did look even warier than before.

They met Ginevra in a first floor classroom where she was sitting on the desk, swinging her legs and looking quite at home despite the trussed up Terence Higgs laying at her feet. "You two are late, tsk tsk."

"I see you had no problems getting him here," Blaise drawled.

She batted her eyelashes. "Like it was difficult…seriously, I thought you didn't underestimate me. I may pout in a minute."

"Shouldn't we be going?" Draco interjected dryly.

"Yes," Blaise said simply, levitating the Death Eater and motioning for Ginevra to lead the way.

They followed her to a statue, which once she whispered a password, slid open to reveal a passage. Once they were all inside, Blaise waved his wand to readjust the ropes. "You will be walking."

Higgs glared; opening and closing his mouth a few times before grimacing.

"Aww, did the ickle girl get one over on you?" Draco taunted.

Higgs dove for the blond, only to find himself face first on the ground with Ginevra's knee planted in the middle of his back. "What did I tell you, Higgs? You are to play nice."

Blaise grinned. "One of these days I am going to kiss you, Ginevra."

She looked up and smirked. "I just may allow it…you know without hitting you with that charm Crabbe spent weeks recovering from."

"That was you?" Draco interjected.

Blaise noted that the blond was looking at Ginevra with quite a bit more respect. He chuckled at the insight into how Draco's mind worked. "I told you she had many snake rather than lion traits."

Draco and Blaise hauled Higgs back to his feet and pushed him down the passage. It wasn't a short trip, but was going to be worth it. Ginevra had told him (after her little adventure in attempting to steal Gryffindors sword) that Snape seemed to know far more about their activities than he ought to. Blaise just figured Kingsley had a way to contact him and took advantage. That was why they were heading into Hogsmeade. Higgs was going to be a bit of present for his fellow minions much like Henry and his mate had been.

They stepped out into Honeydukes cellar and, thanks to the mass exodus of non-minions, were able to make it out into the streets with no one the wiser. Draco had alerted him to some sort of 'call' via the Dark Mark when they were halfway down the passage. To his credit, the blond had leant on the wall and grimaced before pushing through the pain. Perhaps there was hope for him after all.

Slipping into a side alley, Blaise proceeded to give Higgs a lesson in why being a minion was a Very Bad Idea. When he was bored with it, he stepped back. "Now, for the final fuck you."

"Dear gods," Draco whispered, "what more could you possibly do?"

Ginevra sighed and pointed to the nearly dead minion. "That is what happens to faithful minions." She then pointed to Draco. "This is what happens to non-faithful ones. Clear?"

"You're a _Weasley_," Draco retorted, his tone full of disbelief.

She gave him a look that said she was disappointed in him. "Did Daddy Dearest not tell you? I'm the Weasley that had Tom in my head for a year. Do you think the Bat-Bogey Hex is strictly light magic?"

"Fight later, children, I want a long pole of some sort." Blaise scanned the alley, grinning when he saw just the perfect thing ahead in an abandoned garden. "Would you grab that for me, Draco?"

Sighing, the blond did as asked. "Should I even ask?"

Blaise pointed his wand at the rope and shrugged. "You'll see either way. Grab his arms."

Draco held Higgs' arms out and Ginevra took the pole from him, sliding it behind the minion's arms. With a quick spell, Blaise had the ropes wrapping securely around Higgs' arms and the pole. The three of them hauled Higgs closer to the High Street where he was suspended from one of the street lamps.

In silence, they stayed in the shadows and back down into the passage. Ginevra lit her wand once the trapdoor closed. "I never thought I would find myself skulking around with you two or helping to do what I just did… but I really am having a difficult time finding it in me to care."

"And thus why I like you," Blaise said cheekily, winking at her.

"I'm finding you far less repulsive than I imagined I would," Draco admitted grudgingly.

Ginevra laughed and started the long trek back. "Same goes, Draco, same goes. Oh, we're thinking of using the Room of Requirement if necessary."

Blaise moved up, slipping his arm over her shoulders. She shot him a mild glare, but didn't hex him, so he called it a win. "Now, darling, did Longbottom take over as Fearless Leader?"

She huffed. "Yes, you wanker, he did. I liked being in charge, I'll have you know."

"None of that touchy feely crap."

Blaise looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Aww, feeling jealous again, blondie? I'm not sure Ginevra here is up to sharing me."

Ginevra elbowed him in the ribs. "Ginevra is not _having_ you let alone sharing you, get that through that thick skull of yours, poser boy."

"Poser boy?" Draco questioned, not stifling his laughter completely. "Now there is a story I have to hear."

"I told him he was good … at posing."

"Well, I am," Blaise said reasonably. "If by posing you meant posing bodies."

"That sounds all sorts of depraved," Ginevra quipped.

"Not you too!"

They stopped and turned to face the blond.

"What?" Ginevra asked innocently.

"Am I the only one that can go five minutes without thinking about shagging?"

Blaise adopted a pitying sort of expression. "You poor baby, you can always go begging to Parkinson…I mean, it has been a while for you now and you refuse to take me up on my offer."

Draco shook his head, pulling his hair out of its tie. "Stop it now, Blaise."

"Or what?" he taunted.

The blond smirked. "One of these days I may surprise you. We should get back though, no sense in getting caught now."

Blaise's brows rose and Ginevra chuckled. They got moving though, since getting caught by anyone except Snape would likely end painfully for all of them. In fact, they made it all the way to the sixth floor before they heard someone moving quickly towards them. Blaise didn't think twice about reaching out for Draco with his free hand and pulled Ginevra against his chest, pressing her between them. Luckily, she didn't question it. He pulled at the leather strip holding his hair back and tipped his head so that his long fall of hair blocked her identity from whoever it was.

"Get back to your house, Zabini, and none of that in the corridors," Amycus Carrow growled, not pausing as he passed them.

Blaise waited until they could no longer hear his footsteps to take a small step back. Ginevra was smirking and Draco just looked amused. "Well, that was fun."

"Not as much fun as it could have been," Ginevra pointed out. "Now we really should get moving, I don't think his sister is going to fall for the same trick."

"I don't know," Blaise murmured, "it might be interesting to see what exactly would be enough for her to fall for it."

Ginevra slapped his chest playfully. "I told you, you aren't getting into my knickers."

He grinned wickedly. "And I said I would change your mind."

She skipped off up the stairs, looking over her shoulder at the both of them. "You can try if you'd like, you'll fail."

Draco lifted a brow and muttered, "Am I the only one thinking about proving her wrong?"

"No, no you aren't."

-ii—

When Blaise slipped between the sheets and rolled to lay on his stomach, he sighed. It was no fun sleeping alone. So, he distracted himself with ideas on how to take out another Death Eater or two before the winter hols. He was utterly gobsmacked when he felt the bed dip and Draco slide in next to him.

"Don't go getting ideas," Draco whispered. "I have something to ask you."

He opened his eyes, studying the pensive blond. "Go ahead."

"Why drag me along tonight? You know I fail miserably at killing anyone or anything."

Blaise shifted, propping himself up on his elbows, blowing his hair off his face. "Because, you have to toughen up or you'll not survive. You do realise how lucky you are that you've not been shackled up and tortured a dozen times now, right?"

Draco nodded, looking away. "I hate this. I hate knowing that I'm some weak, ineffective idiot. _She_ was more useful than I was."

"Because Ginevra is fighting for something she believes in."

"And you?"

Blaise shrugged. "I have free rein to kill things, I can't ask for more than that."

"Is it really that simple to you?"

Blaise shifted, looking Draco in the eyes, not allowing the other man to look away. "You are not some broken Hufflepuff, Draco, and you know it, damn it all. Wake up and start showing it."

"I'm not like you or Theo even. I just don't have it in me to kill."

"So? Maim instead. Theo is more on the helping and maiming and less on the killing, just so you know."

Draco blinked and then shook his head. He held out his arm, glaring at the Dark Mark. "I was told that this will disappear when _He_ dies. I am willing to do anything to get rid of it before someone either kills me for not living up to having it or the Ministry is overtaken again and I'm arrested for having the bloody stupid thing."

Blaise wasn't sure if he was about to be hexed or not, but he reached out and laid his hand over the Dark Mark. He waited until Draco looked at him. "I may be totally off here, but it sounds to me like you want to be rid of the madman that forced that on you. You get rid of it by helping bring down the madman ergo you will help bring him down."

"If I do and my father finds out…"

Blaise didn't like the implications at all. "Shall I kill him for you, would that help?"

Draco's laughter was light and just this side of hysterical. "No, no killing my father unless necessary."

"Damn, you are_ no_ fun."

"Fun, I don't know that I truly recall what that is like."

Unable to resist, Blaise tugged Draco over, planting one hand on either side of his head. "Fun," he leaned in and brushed Draco's mouth lightly with his, "is what you make it."

It wasn't until the third light kiss that Draco buried a hand in Blaise's hair and tugged him closer. Blaise wasn't about to pressure Draco, not when it felt so damn good to kiss him. He wasn't sure how long they lay there, leisurely kissing and touching one another, never taking it too far. They both seemed to sense that it was too big, too important to rush.

He shifted, laying an arm over Draco and whispered groggily, "See …fun."

Draco chuckled, laying his head on Blaise's shoulder. "Umm hmm."

Blaise looked over a moment later to see Draco sleeping and he smiled. One down, one to go.

-ii—

"Aww damn it!"

Blaise shot up, dagger in hand, having pulled from where he had it secreted under his pillow. "What?"

"If you two start shagging, you'd best warn me first!" Theo threw a pillow at him, which Blaise batted away easily.

"You bastard," Draco grumbled sleepily. "It's fucking Sunday!"

"Shut up, all of you!" was Greg's sleepy contribution.

Blaise sighed, leaning back against the headboard. "Was that necessary, Theo?"

Theo was similarly propped up in his bed. "Damn right it was."

"Shut up," Greg repeated. "I am trying to go back to sleep over here."

"Oh shite," Draco muttered, "What are the odds that our little escapade went without notice?"

"Slim to none." Blaise sighed and slipped out of bed, gathering clothes and dressing quickly. He would worry over showering later. "We should get up there and see what the damage was."

"Gods," Greg said with a groan. "You can't resist preening about whatever sick and twisted shite you did, can you?"

"No. Why should I? I was raised with a healthy sense of pride in my work."

Greg sat up and threw a pillow, hitting Draco in the back as he too retrieved clothes for the day. "And yet you snogged him."

"I did indeed," Draco said sounding pleased with himself. "Jealous, Greggie?"

"Don't," Blaise said, pointing his wand at Greg. "No tackling anyone this morning. I need coffee and a newspaper."

It didn't take them long to get themselves up and out. The Great Hall was tense. When they sat down, Crabbe glared heatedly at Blaise. "I should blame this on you; no one would care if you died."

"Blame what on me?" Blaise returned coldly. "You should watch your words, Crabbe."

"This," he said, tossing the _Daily Prophet_ on the table in front of them. "You did it, I know you did."

Blaise shrugged, wishing he could gut Crabbe right here and now. "Loose tongues get removed, remember that, boy."

Crabbe stormed off, muttering unintelligibly the entire time.

"You're going to have to do something about him," Theo muttered.

Blaise poured his coffee and nodded, enjoying his meal whilst reading about how Terence Higgs had been found near dawn in Hogsmeade. He noted idly that they had missed quite a few injuries, but overall was happy with the article. Just as he had done at every meal, he scanned the Head table, making sure to pay particular attention to the Carrows. It just wouldn't do for them to forget just why they were to leave him and those he deemed 'his' alone. Satisfied with their continued prudence, he waited until the other three were done to stand and they walked out in a group.

He was planning on waiting to make Crabbe pay, preferably when he wasn't actually physically present and therefor couldn't be held liable. More out of irritation than anything, as they were walking out, he hit a Ravenclaw that he knew, due to the idiot's bragging, was a Death Eater with a lovely hex that wouldn't cause a reaction for at least ten minutes.

"Mr Zabini."

He turned, brow lifting in inquiry. "Headmaster Snape."

"I need you to come with me."

"I'm a tad busy just now, perhaps later." He knew it was risky being that cocky with Snape, but really he couldn't help it. He was cocky with everyone.

"Now, Zabini."

He waved the other three off, following after Snape. It wasn't until they reached the Head's office that he got any sort of clue what was going on. Snape stood behind the desk. "You will be going home for the winter holiday at your mother's request. In addition, you will be taking Mr Malfoy with you."

Blaise smirked. He'd been told by Kingsley that Snape was not quite loyal to Voldemort and now he had his proof. "How am I to manage that, sir? Won't … interested parties be watching him?"

Snape sneered. "He will be receiving a letter from his mother detailing his mission in bringing you into the ranks. Tell him to write back an agreement to do so, stating that he will travel with you and spend the holiday doing his best to convince you. Understood?"

Blaise nodded; his mind already cycling through the implications. Could his mum really have recruited Narcissa or was the letter even from Draco's mother? One thing was wrong. It wasn't something he was willing to let pass either. He looked Snape in the eyes. "I have another mission, one which would require me to stay here."

"Another student will also be leaving. _She_ will be met by Kingsley Shacklebolt and taken to a safe location for the holiday. All of you will Apparate from the train. Are we clear, Mr Zabini?"

"Crystal."

"Go on now." Snape waited until he was almost to the door before saying, "Do try and refrain from your…extracurricular activities… for the next few weeks. It is getting quite bothersome to explain why certain individuals never made it here or never made it back out."

Chuckling, Blaise mockingly saluted him and slipped out the doors. It looked as if he was going to have to find other ways to stave off boredom if his preferred method was out. He had ideas on how to spend that time. He was also certain that Draco would have no issue with helping him with those ideas either.


	5. Hurricane

**Chapter 4 Hurricane (30 Seconds to Mars)**

**A/N: **You cannot make peace with terrorists. The normal dividing lines between war and peace do not apply. - Ulrich Beck

Two weeks of behaving. Okay, two weeks of not maiming or killing anyone was wearing on Blaise's nerves. Theo and Greg were still taking turns looking out for Lovegood whilst he and Draco accompanied Ginevra on all her resistance 'missions'. She was to the point where she would brush up against them with a wicked little grin, but not say a word. It was driving them both a bit batty.

Ducking out of the common room, he hurried to where Draco was doing his Head Boy rounds. Ginevra had insisted upon not creating mayhem during the times in which Draco would be held responsible. She had claimed, loudly and with more than a bit of anger, that it wouldn't be right to do so. When Draco pointed out that they would have to at some point or risk implicating him in that way, she had relented.

Snickering, he slid behind the tapestry on the fourth floor that used to have a passage behind it. It was where Ginevra stored many prank items. She handed him a box marked 'Demon box' and tucked three more under her arm.

"Demon box?"

She snickered. "They are…almost … harmless. That is for the Muggle Studies classroom." Patting the boxes under her arm, she added, "These are to be left for the house elves to drop into breakfast."

"You'll get caught one of these days," he warned her.

"Pfft, and you will be there to get me right back out of trouble."

Blaise was rather proud that he had finally earned her trust. They had spent the evening two weeks ago in the Room of Requirement discussing Snape's news about the holiday. It had been decided that Theo and Greg would travel to Annwn and then Apparate to Valhalla as to keep up the idea that their 'group' had split up. Now was not the time to be sloppy. "We should wait until closer to the holiday to do this, Ginevra."

"No." She turned and glared her most potent glare. "You are dead bored and this will help."

He was stunned. "Wait, this is to keep me from being bored?"

"Mostly, yes, the rest is because I really love the idea of setting demons on that cow."

"I'm fine," he insisted.

She pushed him into an empty classroom. "You are not. Don't you dare lie to me. It is killing you that you've not been able to do more than hex anyone in _weeks_ and I damn well know it."

He set the box aside and took the ones out of her arms. Gently, he lifted her onto the desk and stood between her legs. "Do you know how difficult it is not to snog you senseless?"

"Prove it."

Taking her at her word, he slid his hand into her hair and cupped the back of her head. Slowly, reverently, he kissed her until he was forced to stop for air. It felt like kissing Draco and yet so very different. It felt like home. That was the only way he could think to explain it.

"I should be jealous." Blaise turned his head and smirked at the amused blond in the doorway. Draco stepped inside and closed the door. "I thought you two were doing the whole prank thing."

"We were…" Ginevra said sounding a bit dazed.

Blaise stepped back, kissing Draco lightly. "Then there was a whole challenge accepted sort of thing."

"There was, was there? Any chance of me hearing this challenge?" Draco traded places with him, his full attention on Ginevra.

"Umm, I admitted to trying to keep him from getting bored and he said something about wanting to snog me senseless and I said prove it."

Blaise sat back, prepared to watch the show.

Draco chuckled. "So if I said I wanted to snog you senseless…"

"Prove it," she replied wickedly.

Damn, Blaise thought appreciatively. Watching the two of them was almost as good as being in on the snogging. He was one for taking what he wanted usually. With these two, though, he was being very cautious. Draco was still shaky, trying to come to terms with the fact that he was actively working against his father's express wishes. Ginevra, well…she was getting close to two men that her family would likely disown her for even speaking pleasantly to let alone sliding into a relationship with.

Draco finally broke the kiss. "You confuse me," he whispered.

Ginevra laughed lightly. "You two confuse me, but I'm not minding it just now."

Blaise sat next to her, utterly curious about the turn the conversation had taken. "Perhaps if you voice your confusion, we can clear it up."

Draco ran a hand through his hair and sighed, sitting on the other side of Ginevra. "I am still trying to wrap my mind around Ginevra calmly watching whilst you maim, torture, and kill. Not that it is a bad quality to have, it was simply unexpected."

Ginevra shrugged. "You cannot make peace with terrorists. The normal dividing lines between war and peace do not apply. I am…damaged… enough to know that we can't go about fighting a war with cute little harmless light charms. I want to win; I want to see that bastard rot in whatever realm of Tartarus there is for _things_ like him."

"And yet you two accept the fact that I can't seem to find it in me to kill," Draco muttered. "Explain that, if you will."

Ginevra rolled her eyes, taking his wand and waving it in front of him. "This is a wand." She pointed to the handle. "You hold it here." Smirking, she pointed to the other end, "this is the pointy end, you point this end at whatever or whoever is annoying you and say a hex."

Draco glared weakly. "I know that!"

She reached into her robes and handed him _Horatio's 1001 Hexes_ and his wand. "The ones with the little stars next to them cause pain. Combine those with your wand and you will be golden."

Blaise snickered. "There you have it, Draco. Ginevra once again proves why I question the Sorting Hat and its ability to place her in the proper house. It also proves why," he leaned in and kissed her lightly, "we are so very attracted to you."

She grinned and kissed him back. "Which should help explain why I let either of you, let alone both of you, anywhere near me."

"The fact that your family and the boy wonder have no clue who you really are and we do?" Draco said softly, his tone cautious.

"We see _you_," Blaise said simply.

She nodded, smiling brightly. "You're both correct. Now, are we going to plant these pranks or find another way to spend the evening?"

"We have three weeks to cause mayhem, roughly, before we leave for the hols," Blaise pointed out. "You can put up posters or graffiti to your little hearts content…but I would really like you to consider holding off on demon boxes until closer to the time we leave."

Ginevra sighed heavily. "I see your point. But, I really, really want to make that horrid woman pay."

"Oh she will," Blaise promised. "I won't share with the class just yet, but I do have plans for her."

Draco shook his head and groaned. "Why don't we go to the Room of Requirement and you two can teach me a few of your favourite hexes."

Blaise was pleased that Draco was no more willing to push Ginevra than he was. Now, that didn't mean he wasn't going to be snogging her as often as possible. He and Draco had yet to shag actually, the whole taking it slow thing seemed to be working for them. Sliding off the desk, he grinned. "I like that plan. Shall we tuck this contraband away here and come back for it later?"

"Probably," Ginevra said, hopping off the desk. "It will be difficult enough to explain why the three of us are together this late as it is; having Wheezes on our persons would mean torture and maiming us as well."

"Oh they could try," Blaise said dangerously, making it clear that there would be no maiming or torture that he wasn't handing out. "I would carve whoever dared try into tiny pieces, rest assured."

"With that, we should go." Ginevra took the boxes and tucked them behind a stack of broken chairs in the corner.

They made their way through the corridors uncontested. Even Padma Patil, the Head Girl, pointedly looked the other way when they passed. Ginevra had just stepped into the Room of Requirement when Amycus Carrow made an appearance. Blaise closed the door quickly; he knew that the room would let them in once the sick bastard was gone.

"What do we have here?"

"The Head Boy and a Prefect doing their rounds," Blaise replied blandly.

"I think not. I think you're _turning_ Zabini to our cause." Amycus' face twisted into an expression of depraved pleasure. "Had I known, Malfoy, that your tastes ran that way, I would have petitioned your Aunt for time with you over the summer. I am certain I could have taught you a few things."

"You'll want to stop while you still draw breath," Blaise said in a very calm tone, one he only used when he was so angry that he couldn't hold his anger in. He wanted to torture this sick bastard until there was nothing left of him but mush and bone fragments. It would be a slow, painful death, of that much Blaise was certain.

"Or what, boy, you will call your Mummy?"

The simpering tone just set Blaise off even more. He was across the hall, wand in one and dagger in the other before he even thought about it. "I won't need to, you sick fuck."

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it," Amycus said tauntingly. "Once I've had that redheaded blood traitor and then Malfoy here, it will be your turn. My Lord rewards the faithful."

"Oh you are going to be rewarded all right."

"Blaise," Draco said warningly.

Ignoring his boyfriend, Blaise stunned Amycus. Standing over the idiot, he pondered how to best kill him.

"Mr Zabini, cease."

He looked up and grimaced. "Go away, Snape, and leave me to it."

"No. Explain, Mr Malfoy, before this fool wakes up."

"He insinuated that myself, Ginevra Weasley, and Blaise would all be on the receiving end of his…attentions," Draco said disgustedly, "willing or no. He further stated that his Lord rewarded the loyal. I'm all for letting Blaise go on as he sees fit."

"As am I," Ginevra said as she exited the Room of Requirement. "I heard all of it, sir, just to be clear. I vote for Blaise making him…go missing."

"I'll _Obliviate_ him," Snape said in a tone that left no room for argument. "Should he, at a later date, go missing than I disavow any knowledge of what may have led to such a thing. You three should go now. Rest assured that I will not be allowing Amycus'… attentions… to focus on any of you."

Ginevra walked over, leaning against Blaise's chest. "You know, sir, you are only making this one testier."

"Ginevra has a point." Draco joined them, smirking. "You want him to behave and yet when faced with the perfect chance…you stop him."

Snape's lips twitched almost as if he was struggling to hide his amusement. "I am Headmaster and it is my duty to protect the students. I loathe considering just _who_ might be sent to replace this one."

Blaise shuddered. "Can students disappear? Come on, Snape; give me something to work with."

Snape pointed to the still open door. "Go, now, you three."

They were all pouting a bit at this point. But, they did as he ordered seeing as it was still Snape and he was vicious when angered.

"Mr Malfoy."

Draco looked surprised. "Yes?"

"I see you have found better company to keep as of late, your mother would approve."

Ginevra snickered, shooing them in and closing the door. "I think not."

Draco shrugged. "Why not?"

Ginevra pointed to herself. "Red hair, hand-me-down robes, last name Weasley… any of that ringing a bell, Draco dear?"

Blaise snickered and pulled over a chair. He was going to enjoy this and try to distract himself from the need to hurt something after Amycus' disgusting words. When he realised that he was flexing his hands, he made an effort to grip the arms of the chair instead.

"Well, yes, but stick with us and the wardrobe situation will change," Draco replied teasingly. "As for the hair, yours is more a red wine than that atrocious orange."

"You are stunningly gorgeous," Blaise offered helpfully. "Now, do we think I could 'require' an idiot minion to torture or would Hogwarts disapprove of such a wish?"

"No," was Ginevra's dry reply, "but there are training dummies like we used in DA over in the corner."

"Meh." Training dummies weren't going to cut it. He saw Draco sit down and begin flipping through the book and that gave him an idea. He reached down and took his spare dagger out of his boot and held it out hilt first to her. "You're going to learn to wield this. Not that I don't think Snape can cast a proper Memory Charm…"

She took the dagger with a light sigh. "Maiming only, deal?"

Blaise tugged her into his lap. He hadn't expected her to protest, but her reaction made him smile. She settled in sideways, her legs hanging over the arm of the chair. "Just maiming, I promise. I just don't like the idea that he could track you down and hurt you."

"Give me some credit." She was pouting now.

"I do, darling, believe me I do. But, he is even crazier than I am. If he should get his sister in on the act…"

Ginevra shuddered and laid her head on his shoulder. "I don't even want to think about it. Why is the holiday so far away?"

Draco looked up from the book. "I still say he needs to disappear. It can't be just us he has set his disgusting sights on. As for the holiday, I am beginning to think we should all disappear; Lovegood, Theo, and Greg included."

Blaise wrapped his arms around her and considered Draco's suggestion. While he agreed, it would make it more difficult for Draco to retain the façade of 'willing minion' should they go that route. Then again, Valhalla was safe. No one would be getting through the wards and the Floo had long ago been blocked at Kingsley's insistence. He had to admit that the Auror did have the 'paranoia' thing down. Until they knew just how much danger Narcissa was in, it seemed the best option to try and stay at Hogwarts. He didn't like that option, but it was the most logical.

"Blaise?"

He looked up and shrugged. "I say we stay. I don't like it, but think about what risk we would be putting your mother in."

Draco blanched, returning his attention to the book. "Point."

"Though," he said musingly, "Having a bag packed and tucked away just in case would also be wise."

Ginevra chuckled. "I've had one packed since August. I actually figured that I would have been long gone by now. Mum kept telling me how Hogwarts was the safest place for me. I don't think she thought it through though."

"Safer than you being at home and at risk for attack day in and day out," Draco pointed out. "Ask me how I know."

"Let's be honest here." Blaise laid his head back and sighed heavily. "We all know that if Crabbe, Alecto, or Amycus makes one more threat against any of us… I am going to snap completely and slaughter whichever one of them is stupid first no matter where the confrontation happens. You two accept that about me, for which I am eternally grateful. But, it does put us in a tight spot."

"Well, why not have Draco go to Snape, citing his Head Boy status and such if asked? He can alert Snape that Narcissa needs to be moved, to Valhalla or even Annwn if that is better." Ginevra laid the dagger in her lap. "I don't want any of our mothers at risk. However, I know mine well enough to know that she would refuse any further protection than she already puts up with."

Blaise kissed her brow. "That is perfect. Draco?"

"Tomorrow," Draco murmured, not looking up from the book. "Good gods, some of these are downright evil."

Ginevra laughed. "So, would those be the ones you want to learn then?"

Draco smirked, winking at her. "Sure, why not. Why don't I do that whilst Blaise teaches you to maim things?"

Laughing, Blaise held on to Ginevra a bit tighter and got to his feet, setting her down once they had crossed the room to where at large target had appeared on the wall. "First, you will have to learn how to hold and throw the dagger properly."

She tipped her head back so she could look him in the eyes. "I don't like the idea of me taking this one though. I would be leaving you without one of your weapons." At his scowl, she rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes unnecessary fear, I know, but deal with it."

"I will get you one of your own for Yule," he said in hopes of getting her to agree. He really, really had a bad feeling about Amycus. Coming from him, that was worrying indeed. Still, he needed to use this time wisely and bring Ginevra up to a reasonable competency with the dagger. If he had his way, which he fully intended to; she would not be going anywhere without it.

-ii—

Draco returned to the dorm after speaking to Snape looking a bit victorious. Blaise was laid out on his bed, not having bothered to attend Muggle Studies… again…or even Dark Arts. He knew he was pushing it, but he knew Draco would come back to the house first.

"Well?"

"He assured me that the information would be passed along and the moment my mother has been moved, one of us will be made aware of it."

Blaise motioned him over. "Good. Did he say how long it would take?"

Draco dropped down on the bed and sighed before laying back. "No, though he did insinuate that it would be before the winter holidays."

Blaise rolled over and pinned Draco to the bed, grinning. "I say we skip afternoon classes as well. I can think of better ways to pass the time."

Draco snickered, but didn't complain in the least.


	6. The Red

**A/N: **Again, SO SO SO sorry! Adding Jayce (the grandbaba) and a bunch of RL b.s. has kept me from writing for too long. Happy early winter holiday of your choice.

**Chapter 5 The Red (Chevelle)**

"My gods, Luna is stubborn."

Blaise just shared a look of amusement with Draco and waited for Theo to finish his rant. Theo rants had become a regular source of amusement for them the last few weeks.

"She refuses, flatly, to come with us! She even said that it didn't matter if she was in danger!"

Oh yes, Theo had it bad for the quirky blonde. "So, I take it you've had no luck then? You've less than a week before we leave."

Theo threw a pillow at him, followed by a book. Blaise just ducked both, not bothering to complain. "You think I don't know that! She wouldn't even hear of retrieving her father and bringing him to a secure location, which I thought would have helped her see the danger."

"She believes in her convictions," Draco pointed out, ducking behind the door to his wardrobe as not to be hit in the face with a book. "Hey! So much for being a book-lover, Theo! Stop it!" Draco snickered once more, but ducked behind Blaise just in case before saying, "There is nothing more you can do, Theo, short of kidnapping her." He added hastily, "which would be _very _bad."

"Yeah, that would be a never-get-laid offence," Blaise said cheekily.

Draco leaned in to whisper in Blaise's ear. "I'm really grateful that Ginevra agreed to the plan. I have a feeling we could, given time; talk her into not hating us if we'd had to go the kidnapping route. I just wouldn't be happy about upsetting her."

"True, true," he murmured before raising his voice to address Theo again. He loathed that their hands were tied, but there was nothing more that could be done. "We will watch over her as long as we can. Beyond that, perhaps we can have someone sent to watch over her home."

Theo threw himself back on his bed, muttering vague threats or at least, vague for now. Blaise knew that should any harm come to Lovegood, he would be at Theo's side to hand out punishment.

The door was kicked open a moment later. Blaise was on his feet, wand in hand. He gaped at the sight of Greg carrying someone bundled in his school robes. "What the hells!"

"Help me out here," Greg requested, kicking the door closed again, careful not to jostle whomever it was he was carrying. "Take your girlfriend and get to healing her."

Draco scrambled over the bed and took her from Greg whilst Blaise stood there, still gaping, unable to think past Greg's words. "Blaise!" Draco demanded. "Kill the one responsible later, help Ginevra now."

Shaking himself out of his stupor, he turned and helped Draco pull the robes off of her. "Someone is going to die slowly and painfully. Fucking bastards."

Ginevra whimpered, turning her head to look at them. "I'm fine."

"Fine?" Draco seethed, reaching out to run his wand along the shallow wound on her cheek, healing it with a muttered spell. "You are _not_ fine."

Blaise leaned down and kissed her brow, seeing as her lip was split and one eye was already turning purple. It was killing him to see her like this. "Who did this to you, darling?"

Greg stepped up to the end of the bed and held up the dagger. "She nearly gutted Amycus with this."

Blaise ran a hand over her hair. Oh yes, he was going to kill Amycus and Snape could find a way to explain it away since he had failed in keeping her safe. "I'm going to go take care of that bastard; you let Draco heal you, alright?"

She nodded, wincing as Draco helped her with her shirt. Her ribs were as vibrantly coloured as her eye was. "He didn't rape me," she whispered hoarsely. "I didn't let him."

Blaise kissed her brow again and then Draco's cheek. "Greg, you're with me since you know where he is. Theo, if you allow anyone but the two of us in here I will forget that that vow and gut you."

"You know me better than that," Theo replied softly, opening the door and shooing him and Greg out.

"Seeing red just now," Blaise muttered. "Lead on, Greg."

Greg led him down to a classroom in the dungeons, one that only Slytherins would ever pass since it was far from the potions classrooms and instead on the way to the house entrance. Inside Amycus was struggling to get too his feet, his stomach wound bleeding freely. Greg stepped aside and then closed the door behind Blaise, keeping watch from the corridor.

"So, you sick fuck, rape is your new game, is it?" Blaise waited for the bastard to get to his feet and pull his wand. Quickly disarming him, Blaise dropped Amycus' wand and stomped on it. He hadn't been this shaken even upon finding husband four attempting to rape his mum. His death had been very slow, taking three full days before finally Blaise had allowed him to die.

"You go too far," Amycus growled, attempting to sound threatening and failing miserably.

Blaise lifted a brow and smiled slowly. It wasn't a nice smile, or so he'd been told. 'Right fucking terrifying,' had been Theo's explanation actually. His voice was low and sickly sweet. It warned of his deep anger overlaid by madness. "Have I? I don't believe I've gone far enough yet."

Amycus pushed away from the wall and fell forward on his hands and knees. With a quick Summoning charm, Blaise had a nice pile of knives at his feet. "Oh now, I may be jealous of your little collection. It is a pity that you won't be using these on the students any longer."

"You won't get away with this."

Blaise didn't grace him with an answer. When he stepped out an hour or so later, Greg just shook his head and cleaned him up without a word. Amycus was in pieces. Snape would have to deal with cleaning up and getting rid of the evidence as far as Blaise was concerned. "Find Snape; tell him what that bastard did."

Snape shook his head sadly from where he'd been standing with Greg, alerting Blaise to his presence. "There is no need, Mr Zabini; I have been here for the last twenty minutes. Go to her and make sure she is okay. I will deal with this."

"Perhaps later you can explain how this happened?" Blaise retorted though he was feeling a bit steadier now. It worried him that he wasn't completely calm as was usual after having a bit of fun. He slid his hands in his trouser pockets to hide the fact that they weren't steady. Stepping into the common room, he took a moment to warn every last person with nothing more than a look to stay away.

Greg shot him a look, though he simply sighed. "Snape told me what happened, I can tell you later."

"Fine." Blaise sighed as they reached the door to the room. He addressed both Greg and Theo. "Look, I'm a bastard at best, but it was uncalled for to snarl at you two. Greg, I owe you for helping and bringing her here. Theo… look-"

Theo held up a hand. "Don't, I get it."

Pushing open the door, Blaise was relieved to see Ginevra curled up with her head on Draco's thigh dressed in a button-up that looked more like a dress on her tiny frame. Closing the door softly, he pulled off his robes and set them over the door of his wardrobe before sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hey."

She smiled slightly. "You look calmer."

He crawled up to sit next to her. "I am, though seeing you looking better helps."

She reached out for him, the sleeve falling back and Blaise barely bit back a vicious streak of curses. He took her hand and carefully looked over her wrist. "I should have made it more painful."

Ginevra laid her free hand over his. "I'm fine. Honestly, I've had worse from Quidditch matches."

He rubbed his thumb gently over the bruises. "Do you want salve?"

"Nah, they'll fade soon enough."

Draco, who had thus far been quiet, cleared his throat. "I would feel better if you put salve on the bruises."

She sighed. "Do you have enough?"

His eyes narrowed and he moved closer. He really didn't like that implication either. Just how far had Amycus gone before she'd managed to cut him and get away? "Is it just your ribs or was there more?"

"There was more," Draco supplied tightly. "A lot more."

"You know, I think I'll go to the kitchens and bring back lunch." Greg hurried to the door. "Any requests?"

"Chocolate," Draco and Ginevra chorused, which made Greg chuckle and Blaise almost smile.

"I'm good with whatever," Blaise said absently, his mind still on Ginevra's injuries. He wanted to check her over and keep her here, where she was safe. He was relieved when she didn't protest his silent inquiry. He unbuttoned the shirt, wincing when he saw the large bruises on her thighs, hip, and up her ribcage. He had to give Draco credit, whatever healing spells he had used worked well. Bruises were slow to heal, oddly enough especially considering bones could be re-grown overnight. He quickly re-buttoned the shirt and slid off the bed. He opened the door just enough to say, "Where is that healing salve you've been working on?"

Theo stepped inside and closed the door. "I wasn't sure if you wanted me back in here yet or else I would've given it to you already."

Theo moved over to his trunk and dug through, pulling out an amber bottle. "It is potent and yes, it has been tested. This should be more than enough to get rid of the pain and speed up the healing."

Blaise took it from him, smiling wryly when Theo pulled the hangings at the end of his bed and hid behind them. "So… are we going to have to pout or bribe you?"

Ginevra laughed blithely as she sat up, wincing lightly. "No, no."

"Good," Draco said with a small smile. "What about if we insisted that you stay here?"

She rolled her eyes and held her hand out for the salve. "Why? Wouldn't that cause more problems?"

"Alecto won't like it much that her _beloved_ brother disappeared." Blaise crawled back over to Draco and Ginevra, handing her the bottle. "Now, if you say that means I can go and kill her as well, I won't complain…"

"Oh good gods," Theo muttered. "They are twisted enough as it is and you had to go insinuating _that_?"

He and Draco watched Ginevra rub the salve over her bruises with practiced ease. The plans he'd had for Alecto changed as he mentally catalogued all of the injuries. She wasn't going to die as quickly as her brother had. In fact, Amycus' 'disappearance' was now going to play a big part in her death.

"Do we want to know what you are planning?" Draco asked dryly, pulling Blaise from his thoughts.

He smirked. "Probably not."

A knock sounded at the door and Greg pushed it open a moment later and then shut it quickly. "The elves will bring food in a few minutes. Apparently the Headmaster had already ordered them to deliver something. Don't worry; I added the request for chocolate."

"Maybe now you can tell us why Snape showed up well after the fact?" Blaise said, shifting to sit next to Draco. Ginevra crawled over and tucked herself between them, pulling the duvet up to her waist and settled back.

"Alecto barged into his office, complaining about students acting up in class. He said it was a usual occurrence and he thought nothing of it. At least, until he tried to shoo her out, reminding her that they should both be in the Great Hall for the meal." Greg ran a hand through his hair and sat on his bed. "When she kept trying to distract him, he knew something was wrong. Finally, he was able to get rid of her and went searching for Amycus. He found me standing at the door. I gave him the short version and he looked positively murderous."

Blaise shook his head. "So they planned it. I honestly didn't think they were smart enough to do so."

"You know," Ginevra said musingly, laying her head against his arm. "I think staying here just became my most favourite option. Can we have Snape say I'm sick or something?"

"Will I be hexed if I suggest you play at being 'sick' until we leave for the holiday?" Draco was clearly livid, but seemed to be reining in his temper rather well. His book had been set aside and he had wrapped an arm loosely around Ginevra.

"I second the request," Blaise said, kissing her brow. "If all else fails, we can get you to the train unseen as well, disillusionment charm or the like."

She sighed, shifting down and curling up. "I get an extra week of holiday," she said teasingly. "Though, I may get bored within a day or two."

Draco chuckled. "You can raid my books and likely Theo's too. Have Blaise remove that nasty charm on his wardrobe and you'll have plenty of books to read."

Theo laughed, having pulled aside the hanging when Greg arrived. "You will have your own miniature library."

"What about the idiots out there?" Greg tipped his head towards the door. "You know that some, like Parkinson, will cause problems if they find out."

"No they won't," Ginevra said, surprising Blaise. She lifted her head and glared at all of them. "Thanks to you," she nodded at Greg, "I still have my wand. I will hex the seven hells out of the first one that thinks that I am some weak-willed idiot. Just because that bastard got me once, doesn't mean it will happen again."

Blaise grinned, laughing in delight. "I don't think any of them will think that, darling. Besides, we can set a ward on the door."

A house elf appeared, a tray of food and pitcher hovering behind it. Without a word, it laid out the food on the empty bed and set the basket it had been carrying next to the tray. "We's bring food, just call for one of us through your fire."

"I am thinking Snape is at work here," Greg said with a snicker.

"The Headmaster," the elf intoned reverently before disappearing.

"You lot will have to keep going to class." Ginevra eyed the food, but stayed where she was.

Greg and Theo were up and over making plates quickly. Greg carried one over and held it out to Ginevra. "You should eat."

She smiled brightly as she sat up and took it from him. "Thank you."

Draco shook his head and got up, looking over his shoulder to say, "I think most of the classes are a joke. The professors are so worried about protecting the students from the resident crazies that no one really pays much attention other than McGonagall's and Flitwick's lessons."

"I think you want to be lazy," Blaise teased as he too made himself a plate of food.

Draco scoffed. "Lazy would be packing up and leaving now, spending from now until this stupid war ends hidden away at Valhalla. No threat of essays and exams going that route."

Ginevra laughed. "Plus, there we would have the chance to play Quidditch."

Blaise returned to the bed, thanking Theo with a quick nod for getting everyone a glass of wine. To his way of thinking, they all deserved it after the day they'd had and it was only half over. "I am now seeing the benefits of packing up and leaving."

Theo laughed, tipping his wine glass in Blaise's direction. "Agreed. So, Greg, what is your vote?"

Greg winced. "We need to stay. It is only a week." He paused, laughing lightly, "Damn, I am the voice of reason, how fucked up is that?"

Blaise laughed, quickly followed by everyone else. "It had to happen sometime, Greg. Sadly, I agree. We need to think of Narcissa's safety. Ginevra will stay here and get to hex or maim anyone that tries to mess with her and we'll go to at least some of our classes. Deal?"

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Do we get to pick which ones to bother with?"

"Sure, I know I will continue to miss out on Alecto's class," Blaise said with a shrug. "There is no way I can sit in class this week and not kill her."

Ginevra set her glass on the bedside table and then her half empty plate, snickering. "With that, I am taking a nap."

He was utterly amused as she tugged the pillow from behind Draco and added it to her pile before tugging the duvet higher. She was asleep in minutes. Shaking his head, Blaise looked up to see Draco watching her, his worry clear.

"I don't want to leave her alone," Draco murmured, lightly brushing her hair back. "I know she is capable, hells at this point far more capable than I am, of protecting herself but…"

Blaise reached over and took Draco's hand. "I know. I feel the same."

"I will stay with her," Theo offered.

Blaise shook his head. "You have to track down Lovegood and tell her what happened."

"You and Draco have to be seen," Greg pointed out, moving over to sit at the foot of the bed. "We've only a week left and it wouldn't due for suspicions to be raised now. I'll stay. I carried an unknown person in here and so it follows that I would stay with that person."

Blaise glared pointedly at Greg's forearm where he too bore a Dark Mark. "You didn't take a vow to me like Theo did."

Greg sighed heavily. "I will now, if it would ease your need to spill my blood as a warning."

Draco snickered. "Why haven't you offered before?"

Theo moved over to stand behind Greg. "I was wondering that as well."

Greg winced and shook his head. "I was waiting for the right time. Hells, I knew the first day that this stupid Mark wasn't the way I wanted to go, but I really had no choice in the matter. You three didn't turn on me, not even when others started disappearing. That went a long way with me."

Blaise was almost shocked. It was one of the longest speeches he had ever heard from Greg. Clearly, he'd been thinking over it for months and had chosen now as the time to speak. Tipping his head, Blaise studied Greg. The other man was shaking lightly, but Blaise had found that sort of thing usual when he focused solely on someone. He did see honesty though, the same honesty that had allowed him to put cautious trust in Greg back at the start of term. Many times he'd given Greg space to show his true loyalties and every time Greg had proven that he stood with them, not his so-called Lord and Master. "I'll give you the oath. But," he stressed, reaching down to retrieve his dagger, "should you betray us, my wrath will rain down on you worse than it did on Amycus."

Draco reached out and laid his hand on Blaise's arm. "Greg, let's be honest here. I don't kill, but should anything happen to Ginevra on your watch… I will find some way to pay you back for it before Blaise takes a turn. Am I clear?"

Greg merely held out his hand, his answer simple and to the point, "Blood Oath or Unbreakable Vow?"

"Both."


	7. Lifeline

**A/N:** Blaise isn't nice, just a warning. Also, happy Gift Giving Day!

**Chapter 6 – Lifeline by Papa Roach**

Draco breathed a sigh of relief when they made it to Thursday without any of them being called into Alecto's office. They would board the train tomorrow early and be away and hopefully safe. It was true that Blaise had pulled Grant Page, a Ravenclaw, aside and toyed with him a bit before sending Theo off to inform Snape that there was one less Death Eater in the castle on Tuesday, but Page had deserved it. He'd been spouting off about 'teaching Lovegood a lesson' in the middle of the Charms corridor. Anyone that stupid deserved whatever it was that Blaise had done to him for 'upsetting Theo and Ginevra' had Page been able to make good on this threat.

He had made a quick exit when Theo and Greg had gone to find Lovegood and try, one last time, to convince her to go with them tomorrow. The blonde seemed to have no regard for her own health and well-being.

Attempting to slip through the common room unseen, Draco was surprised and more than a little appalled when Pansy slunk over, trying her 'seductive' routine. "Back off," he said tiredly, wanting to get rid of her so he could go to the room and curl up with Ginevra for a bit.

She batted her eyelashes and pouted. "Aww, you know you don't mean that, Draco. I've been lonely without you. Come to my room with me and make it up to me."

He sneered. "Not a fucking chance, _Parkinson_. We had our fun and I told you, numerous times, that it was done. Are you that desperate for a shag that you'd try to wheedle your way into my bed when everyone knows I've got someone far more attractive and frankly better in it already?"

She stared at him before turning on her heel and racing out of the room towards the dungeons, sobbing and wailing. Draco didn't miss Blaise following her out and just shook his head. Pansy had known that their little _thing_ was no strings attached and that he'd never considered taking it further. Sadly, she seemed to have forgotten her agreement to consider it just that.

Glaring at the gobsmacked idiots who were still staring at him, he made his way back to the dorm room wondering what Blaise would do to her since he usually took a 'harm no women' approach. Somehow he rather thought Blaise might just make an exception as he had done for Alecto. Pushing the door open, he grinned at the sight of Ginevra, dressed in his Quidditch jumper and a pair of Blaise's pyjama bottoms. She was laid out on their bed reading what looked to be the _Iliad_.

"Having fun?" he teased, pulling off his robes and tossing them on the bed.

She looked up and crinkled her nose. "Going a bit stir crazy actually. Dare I ask what that racket was all about a minute ago?"

He rolled his eyes and sat next to her. "Just Parkinson finally realising I wouldn't touch her if my life depended on it."

She rolled to her side, setting the book down, her brows lifting. "Oh dear, what did it finally take?"

He shrugged. At one time he had considered Pansy a friend, but she'd gone a bit batty about the whole serve the Dark Lord thing and that had shown her true colours. Besides that, she really did look like a pug and half the time sounded like a kneazle who'd had its tail stepped on. "I wasn't particularly nice. She ran out crying. Oh, and Blaise will be a few minutes."

She shifted, sitting in his lap and laying her head on his shoulder. "I take it he saw?"

"You could say that." Draco toed off his boots and kicked them off. "But never mind that, we've a bit of time alone. What do you say to me trying to distract you from your stir-craziness?"

She shifted to straddle his hips and slowly unbuttoned his white oxford and slid off his tie. "I like the sound of that."

He smiled as she ran her hands over his chest, wondering not for the first time how the seven hells he had been granted not just a reprieve, but Ginevra and Blaise. Without thinking twice, he reached up and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently, trying to show her all the things he was unable to put into words. Nipping lightly at her bottom lip, he pulled back just enough to take a breath. "I adore you," he whispered.

"I adore you, so very much," she replied, lifting her arms as he tugged the jumper up and off.

"I adore you both," Blaise said from the doorway, his appreciation clear as he closed the door and put up a ward that would not even allow Greg and Theo inside. He grinned as he pulled off his robes and sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you projecting your thoughts to me, Draco?"

Draco's eyes widened and the flow of thoughts cut off abruptly. "I have no idea."

"Well, you just cut them off," Blaise said with a sigh. "Did you mean to?"

Ginevra tossed the Quidditch jumper at him, pouting. "I'm shirtless here and you're worried over some weird bit of magic that Draco can't control?"

Blaise shrugged and pulled off his tie, tossing it next to Draco's on the bed. "It was curious is all; no one has been able to get past my mental wards…ever."

"Why don't we commence with the adoration of our lovely girlfriend and worry over it later?" Draco suggested wryly. "If we do figure it out, perhaps we can make it work for all three of us… if you want to."

Laughing, Blaise pulled off his boots and slid over to them. "If it means seeing things through your eyes as I was earlier, I am all for it. Parkinson had to be taken care of quickly since you two were distracting me completely."

Draco looked smug. "Not my fault that Ginevra is stunningly gorgeous, now is it?"

"No, but you will have to get paid back for it." Blaise scooped up the ties. "I think I have the perfect way to do so."

Draco's eyes widened and Ginevra grabbed a tie, saying, "Oh, I do like the way you think. You did set the ward, yes?"

Blaise chuckled, motioning for Draco to take off his shirt. "I did, there is no way I want those two walking in on us."

Holding up the tie and giving Draco a look that said 'get on with it', Blaise smirked. He was certain that none of them would look at the uniform ties the same way again after what he had planned for the afternoon.

-ii—

Banging on the door pulled Blaise from a sound sleep. Sighing, he grabbed his trousers from the floor, pulling them on quickly and glanced over to make sure Ginevra and Draco were covered. He took a moment to snicker over the ties still attached to the bedposts before opening the door.

"What did you do to her?" Crabbe shrieked.

Keeping the door from opening all the way, Blaise made sure to appear puzzled. "Who? What are you on about? We were sleeping, you pillock."

"Pansy! She was found just a few minutes ago."

Oh, well that explained part of this little fit. "I was here, with Draco, all afternoon, Crabbe. Your delusional behaviour is starting to irritate me."

Crabbe shoved against the door. Blaise held firm, not acknowledging Draco who had circled around to help him keep the door from flying open. Crabbe didn't need to know Draco was awake. "You did this!"

"How did I do that? Even I can't be in two places at once," Blaise said dryly. "Though, I would so love to have that talent. Was she injured?"

"No! You bastard! She's dead!"

Crabbe's face was turning a funny shade of red. Intrigued, Blaise allowed himself a small smirk. "And you immediately blame me? I'm flattered, really I am. Why would I bother with that slag?"

Crabbe went for his wand, not noticing Theo and Greg approaching from the common room. Greg tackled him, tossing the idiot's wand to Theo. "Now, you don't want to do anything stupid," Greg said, pressing the idiot to the floor with his knee, his wand at Crabbe's temple.

"Theo, what is this moron on about?" Blaise inquired, taking his wand from Draco while Crabbe was distracted.

"Parkinson committed suicide," Theo said lightly. "She even left a note."

Blaise hazarded a glance at Draco, but the blond was shaking his head and trying not to smile. He mouthed 'nicely played' and Blaise knew that his method hadn't upset his boyfriend. Good. Turning back to Theo, he winked cheekily. "My reputation must be expanding if silly bints offing themselves now fall under my many talents."

Theo laughed, grinning. "Indeed, should we escort this fool to Snape?"

"No need," Snape said testily, joining them. "I took it upon myself to track down Mr Crabbe after being made aware of his accusations."

"I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted," Blaise said, slipping out the door but leaving the door open just enough so that Draco and Ginevra, who was snickering softly by this point, could hear.

Snape's left eye was twitching a bit and he crossed his arms over his chest. "I cannot allow Mr Crabbe to make mindless accusations any longer. I do believe his time here has ended."

"No!" Crabbe screamed. "You can't kick me out! I have an important mission!"

"You?" Greg said disgustedly. "What would that be then? What could _you_ possibly be trusted with?"

"Fair point," Theo interjected wickedly. "I mean, we couldn't even trust him to be smart enough not to insult Blaise in the Great Hall. I don't see why any Lord worth his title would trust this fool with anything of importance."

"I do not recall being informed of any mission you were to undertake, Mr Crabbe," Snape said in that dry 'try-again-you-moron' tone he usually reserved for Gryffindors.

"I do though. Our Lord will hear of this, Snape! You know he told you to let us go on as we saw fit," Crabbe replied, though if he was trying to sound threatening, he was failing miserably.

"He did indeed and I have," was Snape's dry reply, "Though, if you had actually grasped what I said, you would know that I was given no notice of your…mission."

Blaise just stood there, waiting for Crabbe to fess up to his alleged mission. Whatever it was, it was sure to be good. No one with a drop of common sense would see Crabbe as more than half-wit bully. It was more likely that the idiot had been given an impossible mission in which his death was the intended result. With that in mind, he flipped through the options available to kill him without giving that idiot Dark Lord satisfaction.

"I'm to watch Draco and bring him to My Lord!" Crabbe screamed, only after Greg twisted his arm and a loud 'snap' was heard.

"And?" Greg asked coldly, twisting his arm and pressing down on the broken bone.

"He will pay for his uselessness!" Crabbe exclaimed. "You'll die too! Get your hands off me, Goyle!"

Blaise shook his head. "Really? Did you actually think you would get away with it? The next thing you will tell me is that Pansy was in on it."

"She was," Crabbe all but snarled. "She was to get him to her room so we could incapacitate him."

"Dear gods, scraping the bottom of the barrel with those two," Theo muttered disgustedly. "Is it any wonder why I told him to fuck off and die rather than take his tacky tattoo?"

Blaise laughed. He just couldn't resist. He laughed so hard that he had to hold on to the wall to stay upright. Crabbe and Parkinson working together was hilarious enough. But, to think that they had supposedly been told to get one over on Draco, knowing that Draco was with him and under his considerable protection, was just too much.

"Mr Zabini," Snape snarled.

He swiped at the tears of mirth on his face, trying for an innocent look. "Yes, Headmaster?"

Snape leaned in. "He will be healed and I will perform an _Obliviate_ on him."

Blaise grinned, making sure not to be overheard even by Theo. "Make it like Lockhart and I won't track his sorry arse down and kill him."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. You four should stick to your dorm room until it is time to leave for home tomorrow. Alecto has sworn vengeance on those she feels are responsible for her brother and Miss Parkinson's deaths."

He scoffed. "Do you think she scares me?"

"No, I know she doesn't. That is what I frankly find most disconcerting."

Blaise held up a hand to keep Snape there and slipped into the dorm room. He was amused to find Ginevra holding his poisons kit already. He mouthed 'I adore you' before digging inside for the vial of venom he knew would be undetectable no matter what spells and charms Alecto checked her belongings with. Palming it, he gave Ginevra a quick kiss and re-joined the group in the hallway. When he was sure Crabbe wasn't looking, he slid the vial into Snape's hand and whispered, "A drop in her morning tea per day and she'll be out of your hair soon enough."

Snape shot him a wary look, but pocketed the vial before stepping forward and hitting Crabbe with a _Stupefy_. "I will heal Mr Crabbe and escort him off the grounds."

Blaise motioned for Greg to accompany Snape since he wanted confirmation that Crabbe was memory charmed so badly that the fool wouldn't know his own name. Theo just grinned and trailed after them.

He closed the door and turned to find Draco and Ginevra looking amused. "Why so amused?"

"What was that vial?" Ginevra asked with a wicked little grin. "Please tell me it will drive that bint insane before killing her."

"Perhaps," he conceded. "It is snake venom, one of the most deadly found in the Muggle world."

Draco looked shocked.

Blaise just grinned. "Some Muggle things are worth using, Draco, especially when there is no magical treatment available."

Ginevra's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand. "Dear gods, that is brilliant."

"What will it do to her?" Draco asked, leaning back on the bed and propping himself up on his elbows.

Blaise shrugged negligently. "The last time mother used it… well that would be the one man she was involved with that no one questioned her on his death."

"Nice," Draco said, shooting him a little half-smile.

"Indeed. Now, why don't we discuss what happened earlier." He sat up at the head of the bed, settling against the pillows.

"We tied Draco up and had our wicked way with him," Ginevra said teasingly. "Why discuss it since we were all there?"

Laughing, he reached down and pulled her gently up to sit with him. They hadn't taken things too far, but they had a good bit of fun and were close to the end of their collective ropes as to taking that final step. "No, not that, I am well aware of how that experience should be repeated, I meant before that."

"Ahh, I have no idea how I did it," Draco said with a shrug, his cheeks flushing. "As far as I know, Legitimacy and Occlumency need direct eye contact."

Ginevra slid off the bed and went to his wardrobe, digging through and finally pulling out a small, dark blue book. "I saw something in here the other day…" she sat on the edge of the bed and flipped through it until she murmured, "Here it is. _Se Astringo_ means 'to commit oneself to'. I remembered reading about it," she said looking up at them and blushing brightly. "It intrigued me is all."

"I don't remember saying any incantation like that," Draco muttered, crawling up to look over her shoulder at the book, "Even if I had, it would have been both of you, not just Blaise."

Blaise leaned over her other shoulder, reading aloud, "Usually part of the old binding charms of marriage, this allows total trust and openness between the couple. Rare cases of such magic have occurred when those unbound, but dedicated to one another are separated."

Ginevra sighed. "So perhaps this was one of those rare cases? Though, I don't see how you can shut it off either and yet," she turned to look at Draco, "you managed it."

Draco kissed her shoulder and shrugged. "You were with me and Blaise wasn't. Perhaps it was an unconscious way of me saying 'get your arse here'?" 

Blaise laughed, delighted with that thought. "I am all for us figuring it out, if you two are."

Ginevra sighed. "You two are the only ones I would allow in my head like that. My mental wards have to be really strong…"

Draco rolled to his side and laid his head in her lap, reaching up to twirl a curl of her hair around his finger. "Or it could be why I didn't send it to you. You have enough nightmares and I wouldn't want to cause more."

She laid her hand on Draco's arm. "No, it wouldn't cause nightmares. Like I said, you two are the only ones I would ever want to be in my head like that. I'm all for it." She paused, leaning back against Blaise. "In fact, it might actually help with the nightmares…for all of us."

Nodding, Blaise wrapped his arms around her. "I think it is something we can look into once we get to Valhalla. For now, we should finish packing and relax. At least we know that the train ride should be easier."

Ginevra snickered. "If you think Kingsley will allow us to stay on the train more than five minutes, you really need witness his chronic paranoia again, darling."

"We'll be lucky to be there long enough for the train to leave the station," Blaise replied dryly. "I am well aware of his paranoia and I applaud him for it as well. We're not thinking about it until tomorrow though; we should just lock the door and stay here as requested."

"Do you think the elves would bring chocolate?" Ginevra smiled sweetly. "They brought hot chocolate this morning and I find myself craving it."

Blaise just snickered as Draco bound off the bed and across the room to Floo the house elves. He was feeling very good about the turn his life had taken. He had Draco and Ginevra with him and he was free to kill at will. Really, what more could he ask for?


	8. Are you with me now

**Chapter 7 –Are you with me now by Sixx A.M.**

They made their way out of the house after everyone who was leaving had already done so. With Ginevra under a Disillusionment Charm, since they were taking no chances of anyone figuring it out. She had his dagger and her wand, of course, and the four of them with her, but he didn't want to risk having to slaughter someone in the corridors. Not when they were this close to being gone for good. He hadn't brought that up with them yet as more than a passing idea, but it seemed the most logical course of action. Snape was already pushing it to allow so many to 'disappear' and Blaise wasn't about to put his life on the line for anyone save for his mum, Draco, and Ginevra.

Thankfully they made it to the carriages without issue and then onto the train. Snape had told them to go to their usual compartment and wait for Kingsley. Blaise wasn't one for taking orders, but these had been approved of by his mum so he had no reason to go against them. News had come just last night that Narcissa would be at Valhalla by Christmas Eve. Apparently, she refused to go before then though even Snape hadn't known why.

Draco was nervous because of it. Had he been the sort, Blaise figured he would be up and pacing. Instead, he was standing there looking out the window, blocking Ginevra from sight. She'd taken off the charm and pulled on a thick black cloak instead. Theo and Greg were lounging on the other bench, wands in hand though they were clearly struggling to look calm.

When Theo stood, looking determined, Blaise sighed and pushed him back down. "You can't go after her. Staying away will keep her safer and you know it."

"I hate this," Theo grumbled, sneering at him. "She can look after herself, but why can't I just stroll down and check? We'll be going soon and I have a bad feeling."

Wincing, Blaise shook his head. "You can't. There will be people watching her home. It is all we can do."

"I still say a spot of kidnapping wouldn't be remiss," Theo spat.

Low laughter had Blaise spinning around to see Kingsley standing just outside the door. "You're lucky I didn't hex you."

Kingsley laughed. "I'm too valuable a commodity to hex. You lot ready?"

Blaise sat down so that he could come inside. The blinds were drawn quickly. He, Draco, and Ginevra all reached out to take hold of Kingsley as the train began moving. They landed moments later in the foyer of Valhalla.

"You're here!" His mum hurried over, hugging each of them in turn. "Before you ask, I haven't heard a thing from Theo and Greg yet, but not to worry, I am sure they will be along soon."

"They were supposed to stay the whole train ride," Kingsley pointed out testily.

"Plans change," Blaise drawled. "You don't want Theo stuck on the same train as Lovegood whilst unable to check on her."

"Yes, that would be very, very bad," Ginevra said lightly. "Not quite Blaise level Very Bad, but close."

His mum laughed, wrapping her arm around Ginevra's waist. "Oh, you are delightful. Come with me and we'll leave the boys to explain the change of plans."

"You have been busy," Kingsley said softly. "Very busy."

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Blaise took Draco's hand and led them towards the second parlour. "You did say, as I recall, kill with prejudice and wasn't there something about macabre public displays as well?"

Draco snickered, pulling him down on the divan.

Kingsley laughed lightly. "I didn't actually think you would take me up on that, but yes I did say do as you wish. Dare I presume that-"

Blaise cut him off. "You'd best not ask or presume anything. You can guess all you want though."

"Oh so now you don't want to brag," Draco said teasingly.

He hushed Draco with a quick kiss before turning his attention back to Kingsley. "You aren't worried about what you've unleashed are you?"

"Not particularly. I will say that the Hogsmeade one had Marguerite laughing for hours. I brought you in here to warn you that there were rumours of something planned for today."

He and Draco were on their feet and moving towards the door before Blaise even thought about what he was doing.

"No! You're to stay here!"

"Fuck off," Blaise said angrily. "I'm going to find Greg and Theo. You should have brought them with us."

"Lovegood," Draco muttered irritably. "Theo wouldn't have gone any sooner than discussed because of her and you know it."

"Boys!" Ginevra raced out of the parlour with his mum not far behind. She grabbed their arms. "You're not going back out there."

A loud POP sounded just as Greg appeared with Theo over his shoulder. "Had to knock him out when the train was attacked. I know we were supposed to go to Annwn, but you did give clearance."

Blaise was moving to help with Theo, nodding absently. "Yes, yes, it's fine. What happened exactly?"

Blaise and Draco supported Theo, walking into his mum's parlour and laying him out on the chaise. "Before you tell the tale, should we bind him before we wake him up?"

"Yeah, that would be a good idea. Take his wand too or he'll just leave again." Greg sat in one of the chairs and sighed. "We watched them carry Lovegood out."

"Well fuck," Draco said, expressing Blaise's feeling exactly.

Blaise whirled around, glaring at Kingsley. "Do you know where they were taking her?"

"No, and there is no need for you lot to go running amok until I can find out more. I will return shortly. Stay." Kingsley all but ran to the foyer and was gone a moment later.

"Mum?" He turned back to see her wrapping Theo in magical ropes. "Do you know anything you aren't telling us?"

She sighed heavily. "Narcissa overheard a discussion about taking prisoners from the train. That is why she insisted upon staying a few days longer. She has promised to get word about who exactly they have taken."

"She's risking her life," Draco muttered dejectedly. "Again."

Before Blaise could move, Ginevra was holding Draco close and whispering something to him that seemed to help.

"Draco," he said, his fists clenched at his sides. "I swear to you that I will go and kill whomever I have to in order to get your mother back here safely. Believe me?"

Draco looked up from where he'd buried his face in Ginevra's hair, his eyes full of trust. "I do trust you; I just don't trust that you'll make it back in one piece if you do. Don't make me choose."

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and forced himself to calm down before holding both of them close. "Do you think I would risk my neck now that I have you both? If I were to go, I would be even more paranoid than usual."

"You three," Greg said teasingly, "can do that later. Now, we should wake Theo and explain to him what is going on. It may take all of us to keep him here."

Blaise kissed Draco and then Ginevra before turning back to the closest person to a friend he had. Theo really didn't deserve this. But, Blaise would make good on the promise he had made to himself. If Theo wanted to go after Lovegood, Blaise would be at his side. "Wake him up, please."

Theo blinked, glaring at Greg the moment the spell washed over him. "I am going to pay you back for that, Greg." He tried to move and cussed. "Untie me! Come on! They have Luna!"

"Darling," his mum said, bringing Theo's attention to her. "Kingsley went to search out news. I won't be letting you loose until you swear to me that you will stay here."

Theo looked mutinous. "Just think of what they may do to her." He turned his attention to Ginevra. "She is one of your best friends. You want me to go after her, don't you?"

"Hells yes I do." She held up a hand to shut everyone up. "But, I won't be allowing it. We wait and see what is going on before we go rushing in. Dear gods, the Gryffindor is the voice of reason amongst you lot!"

He laughed, tugging the angry redhead back against his chest. "First Greg and now you, I think that Gryffindor habit of running in with no plan is rubbing off, darling."

She laughed, slapping his arm playfully. "Hush, you. I don't ever rush in without a plan. In fact, I even let you talk me out of setting those demons on that horrid cow."

"Ahh," Draco said with a wicked grin. "They were set loose this morning whilst she was otherwise distracted by whatever the hell it was that made her all but green, literally."

"Blaise!"

He smiled and attempted to look innocent despite his mum's fierce look. "Yes, Mum?"

"You didn't?"

"I did." He held Ginevra tightly. "She and that sick bastard brother of hers would have raped and killed Ginevra if their plan hadn't been thwarted. She deserves it."

"Mrs Zabini," Ginevra said tightly, "without Blaise teaching me to use more than my wand, he would have raped me and I am still bruised from what he was able to do before I nearly gutted him."

"You poor dear! Why don't you come up with me and I will get you some herbs for your bath that will help with the bruising."

Blaise reluctantly let loose of her, though he knew that she was safe with his mum, who had clearly taken a liking to her. Draco slid an arm around his waist and they watched his mum usher Ginevra out, the two of them talking softly and laughing.

"Dear gods."

He turned to see Theo wide-eyed. "What?"

"You sure you want those two colluding?" Greg supplied, snickering all the while.

Draco laughed, barely managing to sputter, "So long as we don't get them angry."

"What Draco said," he replied easily. "Now, Theo, if we take the bindings off, will you stay?"

"Fine, damn it all. Just so my protest to that plan is made clear."

"Oh it is," Draco assured him as Blaise lifted the spell.

Theo shifted so he was sitting upright. "I told you I had a bad feeling, but no, you didn't want to listen."

Blaise sighed and laid his head on Draco's shoulder. He did feel guilty, but their hands had been tied. Lovegood, and likely his mum and Ginevra, would have killed them where they stood had they allowed Theo to kidnap the girl. "Why don't we settle in? Kingsley will be back the moment he has news."

"Fine by me, lead on," Greg muttered, casting one last wary look at Theo.

-ii—

Draco was laid out on the sofa in front of the fire half asleep. Blaise had moved to the bed and was reclined with a book by the time Ginevra returned. He grinned at the sight of the obvious healing she'd done. "Those must be some herbs."

She laughed lightly, shaking her head. "I really like Marguerite, Blaise, just so you know. She shooed me off with a steady stream of how she had shopped for me and I wasn't to say no and how lovely it would be to have another woman around. I just nodded and tried to keep up. I tried, only once mind, to tell her that I had the healing salve of Theo's and she didn't need to fuss. The look she gave me shut me right up."

"Join me?" he asked, holding out a hand. "You too, Draco."

Once they were all settled in, he began, "I don't want you two to be angry with me."

"When you start off like that, somehow I think it means that we will be," Ginevra pointed out wryly.

"Just try," he said softly. "I want to try and explain why, if necessary, I will go with Theo to get Lovegood."

Draco looked up from where he was curled up with his head on Blaise's thigh. "You should get on with it then."

Nodding, he hoped that they would understand. "I owe Theo. I mean, I care more for you two than I ever have anyone else. If I knew what the fuck love was, I would say whether that was it or not. All I know is that you two and mum are the only ones I would kill anyone and anything to keep safe. Sure, I like killing things, but…" he trailed off, running a hand through his hair as he tried to find the words. "It is different. I kill things because it is what I know, what I like, but it is different with you two. I can't explain it, it just _is_."

Ginevra smiled up at him and he took that as she understood what he couldn't say. "Theo, well, he was the closest thing I had to what others would call a friend until you two came along. He found me, third year, doing something I thought I would have to kill him for witnessing. When I said just that, he sneered and said he'd rather take an Oath and live, thank you very much. I didn't believe him and he pushed on, saying that he would much rather live and be allied with the most dangerous person in the school. I asked why the fuck he'd want to; since I knew well enough that he didn't do the group join in friends crap any more than I did. He laughed and said so long as he got to watch, perhaps assist in my 'funtimes' he would be happy. So I gave him the Oath and warned him that should he betray me or anger me too much, I would still kill him. He has never betrayed me. I owe him."

"Millicent's cat?"

Startled, Blaise looked down bemused. "That is your only question?"

"Well, yes, unless you got up to other odd … funtimes… that year," Draco said with a smirk.

"Millicent's cat," Ginevra said warily. "Dare I ask?"

Draco snickered. "It used to get into our dorms and curl up on Blaise's pillow. He would toss it out again and again, finally telling Millicent that if she didn't keep her damn pet away, he'd make sure she got it back in pieces. She didn't watch it well enough and he made good on the threat."

"Is that what her sobbing, shrieking fit was in the Great Hall?"

Blaise grinned cheekily. "What can I say, I like an audience."

She rolled her eyes. "You got one; it was the talk of the school for days and days. She was tight-lipped about what the problem had been though so people eventually gave up knowing."

"So, you see why I have to help Theo? It isn't that I don't care about you two worrying about me…"

"We get it," Ginevra said, laying her hand over his mouth. "At least I do."

"Draco?"

The blond sat up, frowning. "I get it, that doesn't mean I have to like it. I don't care about anyone but you two and my mother, like it or not. Everyone else, Greg, Lovegood, and Theo included, can go hang if it means you three are safe. If that makes me selfish, then so be it."

"Why not look at it a different way?" Ginevra suggested, scooting up to lean against the headboard. "If your mum is right about those rumours, she and Luna are in the same place. Kingsley will come back with news and we can make sure they are both safe. That will make Blaise and me very happy."

"So," Draco said mulishly, "Why would Blaise need to risk himself then? Clearly, they have a plan to get my mother out."

"Because, Blaise would be upset if Theo was and I am upset at the thought of Luna at their hands," Ginevra said patiently. "I don't think it will come to that though. Kingsley will do what he has to in order to keep Marguerite happy and sending Blaise off to commit mass murder is not something she is going to be okay with-" she paused and sighed. "At least not with these circumstances at least."

"Fine, but I still say we leave the whole Blaise risking himself plan for the very last resort."

Blaise was unable to answer as a house elf appeared. "Master, Mr Kingsley is back and has news."

They were up and across the room before the elf had even finished speaking. Blaise couldn't help but wonder if it was wrong of him to hope that he would get the chance to kill more Death Eaters. He didn't have long to think on it as they reached the parlour minutes later. There was an unfamiliar woman sitting with his mum talking quietly.

"Who the ruddy hell are you?" He didn't feel the question was out of line, nor did he think twice about shifting in front of Ginevra and Draco.

"That is Tonks, Blaise, she's fine. In fact, she's Draco's cousin," Ginevra said, poking him in the side.

"She's right, on all counts," the purple-haired woman said cheerily. "I'm here to tell you how Aunt Cissy and I have planned on getting them to safety."

Draco stepped around him. "How is that exactly and why should we believe you?"

"Because," Ginevra said, moving Blaise's arm so she could step up beside him. "She can make herself look like anyone. That is part of the plan, isn't it?"

Blaise watched as his mum, Kingsley, and Tonks laughed, all nodding their heads. "I should have known you'd see it right off," Tonks said with a cheeky grin. "I'll take Aunt Cissy's place just long enough for her to be seen after Luna escapes. It will give them time to get here and then I will leave. Of course, I will be leaving behind many of the twins' products as well…"

"How soon?" Theo asked, stepping around the three of them.

"Within days," Kingsley assured them. "Now, there is no need for you five to do anything but go and have dinner and relax. We've got this handled."

Blaise looked at Tonks making sure she understood just how serious he was. "I want names; otherwise I will take a stroll to Malfoy Manor and take out as many as I can despite your little plan."

"Fine," his mum said sounding exasperated. "We shall get you names. Now, go have supper, please."

They went reluctantly. Blaise promised himself that no matter what, he would personally end the lives of as many of the Death Eaters that were making Draco's home a safe haven for the minions as he possibly could. Until that happy day, he would be as patient as possible, no matter how much it pained him to do so.


End file.
